Take Me Away
by Zenro
Summary: Summary: Harry, After years of abuse at the Dursley's and constantly being used by the light he turns to Voldemort. Though not in the way he had hoped... End of 4th year, Slash, Abuse, DarkHarry.  Bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Voldie/Harry Fanfic I'm posting. I`m nervous on how it's going to turn out, I know where I want to go with it just need to figure out how to get there. I'm going to apologize in advanced for the shortness of this chapter, don't worry I tend to end chapters when I feel that the next part would start a different 'section' of the story. No flames please, I will just stuff them in a fire place and roast marshmallow's with them.

Other than that, I hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: The Deal<span>**

Harry watched in horror as the pale, naked figure rose from the massive caldron. Once out of the caldron he demanded his robes and wand, which Wormtail gave instantly. After Voldemort was robed and had his wand in hand, he summoned his death eaters.

He demanded from them an explanation as to why they did not come and aid his return. They were all fearful, scared to answer and anger their newly rebirthed lord.

Then he turned his attention back to Harry, who was still tied to the tomb and trembling. He approached Harry, and placed a hand on Harry's scar, causing Harry's mind to go plank. Pain took over burning though all thoughts and burrowing deep into his skull, but Harry refused to scream.

His uncle always beat him more whenever he made a sound during his 'punishments'. Voldemort brought his hand off of the boy's forehead and went back to addressing his Death Eaters.

As Voldemort spoke, his voice loud in the empty graveyard a thought crossed Harry's mind that made him realize how much of a Slytherin he really was. He had thought to beg Voldemort for his life, but that would not happen. The Dark Lord would want something in return.

Also would he survive at home after too? Living with the Dursley's has been getting worse and worse each year. Last year he would most likely have died if his Aunt had not snuck him food. What about this year? Dumbledore wouldn't do anything; he had already talked to the man.

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry once more, this time with his wand drawn. It was then that a crazy thought crossed his mind. 'It might work.' He thought to himself.

"Please, spare me." Harry begged, his voice strained.

The inner circle laughed, as did Voldemort. Not a promising start.

"Please, I will trade you anything"

This caught Voldemort's attention. "Anything boy? Do you have any clue as to what you are offering me?"

Harry nodded, his trembling had died down and he now stood firmly on the ground, hands still tied above his head to the tomb stone. Though no matter how he stood he kept his posture more submissive acting more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.

Harry decided to be more specific with his offer. "My life for my servitude to you." He offered

The Death Eaters were deathly silent now. Hardly anyone moved while Voldemort contemplated the offer. A huge smirk overtook his face.

"Lucius, come forwards." Voldemort said before cutting Harry down. He spoke quickly and quietly to Lucius before the blond stepped back and dissaperated away. Voldemort looked back to Harry, Who was standing exactly where he was, too scared to move and anger the Dark Lord.

"An interesting offer Harry, I accept. Though you will wear something so I can be sure you will not attack me."

Harry nodded but that only angered Voldemort. He strode forwards and grabbed Harry by the hair, making him look into his red eyes. His scar was burning again, fuelled by the man's anger.

"You will address me as Master when you speak to me, and will always address me as such when you with to say something. None of this nodding and shaking of your head."

Harry cried out as Voldemort gave an extra hard tug on his hair. "Y-yes Master."

Voldemort released his hair and stepped back. "Good."

Lucius apperated back to the graveyard holding something in hand; He bowed to the dark lord before handing it to him.

In his hand Voldemort held a Black collar with white snakes designed on it, facing into the middle. Harry held still as Voldemort approached him with the collar, and even when it was placed around his neck.

When Voldemort stepped away he cast Harry a quick look before standing to address his Death Eaters again.

"I trust you all to not share the information you gained here tonight with anyone unworthy of it. You will all be summoned again when I am ready to bring my plans forwards."

With those last words spoken all Death Eaters vanished except for Lucius.

Voldemort demanded a reason as to why and the man was very quick to explain. "You see My Lord, You do not wish for the world to know of your return just yet, I just wanted to offer you my home as a residence until such a time when you can freely go to your mansion."

Voldemort looked to Lucius. "Please my Lord, I am just trying to help since I did nothing to aid your return."

Voldemort nodded. "I accept, though I expect only the best rooms."

"Of course My Lord only the best for you. I will go prepare them now." He said before leaving

Voldemort turned and headed towards the portkey, he levitated it and dropped it on Cedric's body.

"That should hold off Dumbledore for a while. Come Harry." Harry walked towards his new Lord and Master.

Voldemort ran one of his spidery hands through Harry's unruly hair before grabbing onto him tight. "Hold on." Was Harry's only warning before Voldemort dissaperated them away.

* * *

><p>Told you it was short. expect the next chapter before Sunday. Monday at the latest.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so chapter 2 is posted! Yay. Number 3 is in the works, and about halfway done.**

**Also I forgot to do this in my first chapter so I will put it here...**

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any charaters from the story. J.K. Rowling owns them whores them out to make a living. I also make no money for doing this...Wait I don't? Damn. So much for selling Harry Potter flavored lube...(I have no clue where that came from)**_

**Again, no flames please. They will be fed to my snake who has managed to already eat up my entire pay check.**

**Anyways lets get this over and done with.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Harry fell out of Voldemort's arms gasping for breath, His stomach doing flips every which way. Finally when his stomach settled and he regained him breath he stood. "Sorry Master." He said on instinct and in fear that Voldemort would punish him for not being stronger.

"No need Harry. Most first reactions with apperation are a lot worse, with much older wizards too. There is nothing to apologize for."

"Yes sir- umm Master."

Voldemort chose to ignore the mistake, after all Harry had corrected himself and it had only been 10 minutes before that he had sold his soul to the devil.

"Come child." Voldemort said as he began walking towards the immaculate manor. It held 3 floors and a dungeon and by the amount of windows each floor had 10 rooms at the least.

Harry followed close behind Voldemort, gazing at the mansion. He had never seen a house so big not even in the catalogues that his aunt brought home from her shopping trips.

"This is all the Malfoy's?" He asked himself but Voldemort heard and caught the childlike wonder in the boy's voice and supplied him an answer.

"Well of course it is. They also have 2 summer homes and a second manor, in case of property damage to this one."

Harry looked around in awe. The entire thing was surreal to him; he could never own something like this, could he?

"They also have billions of galleons still in Gringotts. But if I am correct than the Potter's had twice the amount of property and only a few hundred galleons less than the Malfoy's."

Harry looked to Voldemort, eyes wide. "Really? How come this is my first time hearing it?"

Voldemort stayed silent until they reached the door. He then turned to Harry and spoke. "Dumbledore was to be placed in charge of the vaults until you were of age."

Voldemort knocked three thrice and a house elf came to the door. "Ah Master Dark Lord Sir. It is good to be seeing you." The elf bowed low to the ground before quickly stepping aside and letting them in. Obviously aware of the dangers of keeping Lord Voldemort waiting.

"Master Malfoy is be seeing to the changing of your rooms. He is saying that they be done soon. Is there anything you be needing Mister Dark Lord Sir?"

"No Millie, that is all."

Than as if Harry had just taken off his invisibility cloak the house elf jumped. "Oh Master not saying that The Maser Dark Lord be bringing guest. Who is the young sir?"

"Harry Potter, now if you can just inform your master that we are waiting you can back to your job." Voldemort snapped and the house elf quickly disappeared.

"After 13 years, that elf still doesn't shut up."

"Maybe it's not the house elves but their master." Harry joked.

Voldemort let out a dark chuckle. "You could be right there Harry."

"My Lord, I apologise for keeping you waiting. Lucius said as he descended from the stairs. "Your rooms are set up; I hope they are to your liking. I was not sure if the boy was going to be sleeping with you so I made him a room as well."

Voldemort nodded. "The boy will be in his room." He said simply. "Show us to them."

Lucius led them both up the stairs to the top floor and turned left, after a few more turns they stood outside of a hand carved door with Snakes engraved onto it. Voldemort placed a hand on the door and the snakes came to life, moving out of the way to show a handle.

"Only those you give permission to will be able to enter My Lord." Lucius spoke.

The rooms behind the door were fantastic. It started off with a study that had 2 doors attached.

The door to the left leading into the bedroom which held a king sized bed with dark green, silk sheets and a walk in closet.

To the right was a bathroom. Pristine white in colour and a tub big enough to fit 3 full grown men comfortably. It also had a walk in shower.

Harry was in astounded with all that Voldemort possessed in his rooms he was upset when they left to show him his own rooms.

The feeling didn't last long though. His rooms were more than he could ever ask for at the Dursley's. The first held a double sized bed with two dressers and a desk with its own chair. The second was a bathroom which held all the necessary equipment. A bath tub, a separate shower a toilet and a sink.

Once they were done looking Lucius dismissed himself, leaving Voldemort and Harry alone. It was time to get down to business.

"I think the first things we should discuss are ground rules."

Harry nodded but quickly after stated "Yes Master." in fear of being reprimanded.

"First thing, you are not to attack me. The collar I put on you assures that I will not be attacked, but I will give you fair warning. Do Not Try. My Death Eaters on the other hand can protect themselves. They are of no concern to me. Just find reason if you are to attack them. Second I will allow you to address me how you wish in private. Though in front of _anyone_ else you will address me as 'Master' and only as such."

Voldemort waited for Harry to answer before going on, but of course Harry had no clue how to react. All his life he had always called someone in higher power sir, ma'am or professor. He had never had any adult tell him to address them how he wished.

So shocked Harry began to stumble on his words. "Y-yes sir."

Voldemort nodded. "Rule number three you may keep your wand. The manor has wards to prevent the ministry from detecting any underage magic. Though if you try to attack anyone without reason or try to escape it will be confiscated.

Harry's jaw dropped. Not even at the Dursley's was Harry aloud his wand and even if he was he wouldn't be able to use it because of the ministryu

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, expecting it to be some kind of joke.

"One hundred percent." Voldemort said before continuing on. "I think that will do for rules for now. Get some rest, tomorrow I will come and get you when breakfast is served."

"Of course." Harry said as he watched Voldemort leave but when the man was at the door Harry quickly spoke to the man. "Thank you, for all of this."

Voldemort heard, but he just continued on his way out the door, pretending that the way the boy was acting did not confuse him. He would dwell on the fact tomorrow

Voldemort walked back to his room, which was just across from Harry's and headed straight for the bathroom. He quickly stripped down and got into the shower, turning on the water to just the right temperature.

After he was washed and dried, wrapped in a towel he walked to the bedroom, but to do so he had to walk through his study. 'Lucius must not have been thinking straight when he built my rooms.' He thought. He found his wand on his bedside table, the robes he had been wearing already cleaned and put away.

He grabbed his wand and constructed a door to the bathroom from the bedroom. The door would only last bout 48 hours but he would get Lucius to make it permanent later.

He searched his closet and found himself underwear and sweats. After he dressed himself he remembered something.

Sighing he slipped his robes on and called for Lucius. It took the man 10 minutes to get to his room while he waited in his study.

"I am sorry My Lord. You called me while I was in the middle of something."

Voldemort snorted. By the look of his hair and the posture of the always proud Malfoy he knew what he man had been up to.

"Where was Severus tonight?" He asked.

"Severus has contacted me, he said he was sorry that he was unable to come, but he was standing right beside the old fool when you called."

Voldemort nodded. "Did he say when he would?"

"Yes My Lord. He said he would be able to get away tomorrow in the evening."

"Good. Contact him before hand and tell him to bring all of Harry's possessions."

"Of course My Lord, will that be all?"

"That will be all Lucius."

"Good night My Lord."

Once he was gone Voldemort walked into the bedroom again, stripped off his robe and slid into his bed.

Harry collapsed onto him bed exhausted. He had expected to be thrown into the dungeons as soon as he stepped into the manor. Instead he was giving a room, better than the Gryffindor dorms and way better than the Dursley's.

Eventually Harry got up and headed to the bathroom deciding that he should at least shower before passing out.

Beside the bath was an assortment of shampoos conditioners and soap. He spent about 5 minutes going through the different kinds and scents before he chose one that had a slight scent of strawberries.

He ran the water and filled the tub, stripping off his clothing from the final challenge. He looked at the wound from the knife when Wormtail had cut him to get his blood.

He gently rinsed it in the sink, not wanting to get too much blood in the clean bath.

He almost melted as he got into the bath, the hot water relaxing his tense muscles and helping him clear his mind.

He sat in the water, relaxing and letting the exhaustion of the day wash off of him. What about all his things at Hogwarts? He could always ask the Dark Lord. Then he began to wonder, how would everyone at Hogwarts be?

Voldemort had sent Cedric's body back so everyone would probably be in a panic about where he is. He began to feel guilty for not fighting Voldemort, but did everyone really expect him to defeat the man again. Sure he had somehow defeated the man before, but that time he had been a year old.

The more he thought of it the angrier he became. Why can't the wizarding world take responsibility for itself? Why did they have to rely on a mere child to defeat someone so many trained and experienced wizards cannot? Even Dumbledore has not managed to kill the man.

Harry quickly washed himself, trying to do something to keep his thoughts from going any further and angering him even more.

After he was done he got out of the bath and dried himself, that's when he saw the full length mirror on the wall. Harry approached it with caution; it was not that he worried about how he looked. He knew how his body looked without the help of mirrors.

He was worried if it was a magic mirror. They always had comments that he did not need. As he began seeing himself in the mirror he paused for a few seconds. The mirror stayed silent and Harry let out a sigh, moving so he could fully view himself in the mirror.

He examined his front, starting with his arms. He had a very light scar from where the basilisk bit him and on the other arm the recent cut from the graveyard he knew would most likely leave a mark. Moving up looking at his shoulders, on the right there was the tip of a scar that went down to his back.

Next was his chest, which was clear. His uncle didn't scar up his front too bad, that is until you look around the bottom of his ribs where a word was craved at an angle into his skin, the letters jagged but oh so legible. FREAK was the word carved into his abdomen.

Harry refused to dwell on that scar for too long. He turned and looked at his back. Those scars were many. Most overlapped making it almost impossible to count.

"Will I get any more staying here?" He wondered out loud before making sure his towel was secure around his waist before walking back into his room.

When he opened the closes dresser he was shocked to find clothing that looked like it would relatively fit him. He searched a different drawer to find underwear, still packaged.

After dressing in a nice pair of pants he was shocked that the cloths were only one or two sizes too big; though he wasn't complaining, it was way better than anything he would get at the Dursley's.

It was nice clothing too, though it looked a little worn. If he had to guess he would say they were some of Draco's older clothing since the boy had always been taller than him.

Not wanting to think anything any longer, Harry crawled into the biggest bed he had ever had the opportunity to touch and drifted into a restless sleep; nervous on what tomorrow would bring him.

* * *

><p>Told you this chapter would be longer. Now I just need to figure out if I want to make Snape on Bumblewhore's side or Moldyshort's?<p>

So many option so little time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. One thing I noticed when they started coming in was that I do not take praise well. I was blushing as I read through all of them and It got me motivated to keep going with the story.**

**I would also like to make a special thank you to Kamorie who helped me with some spelling errors back in chapter 2. As soon as I read it I went back and fixxed all of the mistakes. Thank you!**

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

Harry woke with a jolt, sweating and panting heavily. His nightmare fresh in him mind, his Uncle towering over him as he was beaten for dropping a glass while doing the dishes. It was more of a memory if anything, either way it was all too real for Harry.

He dragged himself out of the bed and warm sheets and stepped onto the cold carpet, grabbing his glasses and wand from the side table and casting a quick Tempus. A translucent 5:37 wrote in the air above his wand.

He sighed as he walked towards the bathroom. Waking up early was something he was used to; waking up by 6 to make breakfast for his uncle before work or classes at Hogwarts.

After relieving himself he went through the drawers in the bedroom. The top held socks and underwear the one below that was pyjamas and the last two was everyday Muggle clothing; something that he was shocked to see in Malfoy's house.

He dressed in a loose pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt before putting his wand in the deep jean pockets and trying the door, surprised to find it unlocked and again when the house elf from last night _Popped_ into existence.

"Is Mister Potter be needing anything from Millie?" It asked.

Harry looked back and forth down the halls, he knew the way to the front doors from here, but he was hungry and didn't want to waste time getting lost in the large manor. "Could you show me to the kitchens?" He asked.

Millie's face dropped from the happy expression on the elf's face to that of an upset, big eared child. "Is Mister Potter Sir not happy with the elves?" Tears began emerging from the elves eyes, but it was visibly trying to hold back the salty water.

"No it's- I just want to cook something for myself. There is nothing wrong with the elves here!" Harry quickly defended, trying to defend his reason, and yet at the same time attempting to console the poor elf.

It seemed to work, because the elf whipped its eyes and nodded slowly. "You must forgive Millie, I is not use to wizards who be asking to use the kitchens."

"It's alright. Can you show me the way?"

The elf perked right up. "Yes Mille can!" It began skipping down the halls and Harry followed, happy that he was not dealing with a distraught house elf any longer.

From his room it was almost a 5 minute walk to the kitchens and family dining area.

The kitchen was extraordinary. It was larger than the Gryffindor's 4th year dorm room, which was something since the room had to hold 6 rowdy teenage boys. The stove and oven were separate, though placed beside each other. Both looked almost muggle but had none of the dials that the unwizardized appliances had.

A small island in the middle of the room which Millie quickly explained that it was used for when someone came in for a quick snack, though most people would just ask an elf to get it. There was a sink and what looked like a dish washer placed beside each other there was also a walk in fridge and a large freezer in the farthest wall from the room.

"Is that all Mister Potter be wanting?"

"How do you work the stove?"

Millie quickly dragged Harry by the hand over to the stove. "Mister Potter just be needing to be putting his finger here," Harry's hand was hovering over a small button, just big enough for his pinkie to press into the hole, but it was big enough for a house elf to press. "That is all that you be needing to do for it to be on."

"That is all Millie." Harry said leaving out the thank you that was itching his insides. He remembered the reactions that Dobby had at his politeness and didn't want the house elf to start flipping out.

Situating everything in the kitchen was pretty easy. There was a pantry near the fridge, and held all sorts of dry food. He searched around for some oatmeal and once he found that, it was a search for the pots.

After he found all he needed the food was quickly being made on the stove.

Once the small meal was made and Harry was sitting at the island, half way finished eating did his scar begin to bug him.

Instantly something clicked in Harry's mind. Voldemort was angry. Harry, no longer feeling hungry, pushed him bowl away from him. Voldemort would probably punish him worse than the Dursley's would ever hope to.

That was the ever present though in his mind and he sunk onto the floor. All he could think of was the torture he endured at his relatives place as he could feel the pain in his scar increase as Voldemort grew closer.

This is how the Dark Lord found Harry; on the floor, clutching his head as if trying to stop the flow of thoughts.

Voldemort cleared his throat making his presence known to the boy.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Hush boy." Voldemort snapped looking down at the child. "I told you last night that I would come and get you for breakfast, so what are you doing right now Harry."

Voldemort kept his voice low and calm, but Harry knew the man was furious.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The boy was almost crying as he spoke.

Voldemort, very curious about the boys reactions over the past 12 hours calmed down. "Aright Harry, enough."

The boy was absolutely silent as Voldemort contemplated his next move. _Hmm, Severus can take a look at him tonight, But for now..._

"Harry, since you seem to be so eager to cook you can make breakfast this morning. There should be a list beside the fridge on what the elves were told to make."

Harry looked up, bewildered. _My punishment is to cook?_ He thought.

"Lucius and Narcissa will be down within the hour, have it by then."

He nodded, still slightly shocked as Voldemort walked calmly out the kitchen doors.

Harry almost laughed out loud as he saw 'Bacon eggs and toast' written clearly on the parchment beside the fridge. It was the first meal he was forced to cook for the Dursley's. It was also the simplest one to make.

The meal was made within twenty minutes and Harry quickly dished the eggs and toast onto their allotted plates, two of each for each plate. As for the bacon it was placed on a plate that would go in the center of the small 6 person table in the family dining area.

He examined the plates carefully, knowing that not even his relatives could find fault with the meal. Now all he needed to do was bring it to the table. He refused to make 2 trips, which meant he would have to pass by Voldemort twice. Though it was a childish thing to think, he found it hard to ignore the man's anger.

A thought popped into his head, much like the house elf did when Harry called to it. "Is Mister Potter be needing anything?"

"Umm, could you please bring these into the dining room?"

The house elf jumped "Oh yes! It would be Millie's pleasure to help out Mister Potter Sir!"

The plates quickly levitated into the air with the wave of the elf's hand and floated smoothly into the other room.

"Millie is going to be going now. Is that ok Mister Potter Sir?"

"Yes Millie." He said smoothly, turning back towards the island to find his small meal of oatmeal had levitated into the other room with the plates.

As much as he didn't want to face Voldemort he was hungry again, and didn't approve of wasting food. That was one good thing he learned at his relatives. Appreciate what you are given; you never know when you will get it again.

He took deep breath and walked into the room. He looked around and saw that Lucius and Narcissa were both sitting at the table Voldemort at the head while Lucius sat beside him and Narcissa beside her husband.

He silently approached the table and sat where he found his bowl, on Voldemort's immediate left. It was everything was silent until Lucius spoke.

"Severus has said that he could make it earlier today, he suspects to be here before dinner."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Direct him straight to me when he gets here."

"Of course My Lord."

The silence after was killing Harry. He was use to so much noise during breakfast, whether it was Dudley or all the Hogwarts students, there was always something.

"Umm S-" He cursed himself. That had been the umpteenth time he had tried to call the man 'Sir'

"Master, I was wondering about my stuff at Hogwarts. Ho-"

"Severus will be bringing them Harry. Now eat we will be going to the library once I am done, and I am not going to wait." Voldemort spoke smoothly, as he always did; almost like he rehearsed everything beforehand.

Harry did not appreciate being cut off, but was glad to know that his things at Hogwarts would be back in his possession by the end of the night.

It was only until the three adults were almost done their own meals, did Harry begin eating his again, realizing that there was not going to be any conversation to cut through what he thought was an awkward silence.

Narcissa was the first done, and also the first to speak. "I would like to thank you for breakfast Harry. The house elves are good cooks, but I don't think I have ever tasted a better meal than that."

Harry blushed and looked down into near empty bowl; lost for words. This was the only time he had ever been complemented on his cooking.

Lucius nodded, quietly agreeing with his wife.

"Uh, thank you." He said but whispered quietly under his breath 'I guess.'

"Come now Harry." Voldemort said as he stood and began walking towards the door, only looking back when he reached it.

It took a second for it to process in Harry's brain. Then he looked to the man's plate, which was now empty and then to the man waiting at the door.

"Oh, sorry Master, I'm coming." He stood suddenly and walked to the man, who also began walking again.

It didn't take long for them to reach a set of double doors big enough to fit Hagrid through, and looked like they would need a small troll to open but Voldemort simply placed a hand on one and gave a light push. The doors immediately opened to reveal a large library.

They stepped into the room and Voldemort headed to the right side of the room, but Harry was stunned at the amount of books lining the walls that he just had to stand there and look.

The walls of the room were lined with books and there was even a ladder to get to the ones at the top of the shelves, which were almost to the ceiling. Then there were also the several shelves at the back of the room and a sitting area with a couch, a chair and a small coffee table near the entrance.

Voldemort came back almost as quickly as he left and handed Harry an old book about the size of a novel. "I want you to read this; we will practice what is inside later. For now you will start of theory."

He looked down at the title which still was prominent despite the books obvious age. 'A Beginner's Guide to the Dark Arts'

Harry looked to the Dark Lord but the man was already on one of the chairs reading one of the books he had picked out for himself. It looked newer, but at least a few years old.

Harry shrugged and made his way to the couch opposite the man. If he said that the thought of learning the darker side of magic repulsed him he would be lying. All magic had always intrigued him; which is why on sleepless nights he would usually sneak into the Restricted Section and read until morning.

He never really understood why some of the spells were considered dark or even how to do them, though he had never tried before.

He opened the book the start.

'Chapter 1: What is Dark Arts?

'Many great wizards and witches have asked themselves this question and the answer is simple. Dark Arts is magic that is drawn from a magical beings core whereas light magic draws from the earth to preform spells. Because of this dark wizards are most likely to excel in wandless magic whereas light wizards will need there wand as a focus to draw their magic in and control it.

'It is rumored that the type of magic you are proficient in is based off of your family line. That however is mostly myth. A child's magic can change depending on the environment raised in. That is to say if a child were to grow up with no good influences in their life there magic may become dark if the need to be stronger is present. Where as a child in a loving home will grow to the magic influences.'

'Though the only one true way to tell what type of magic you are is to cast both types of magic. One will usually seem easier than the other; less forced if you will.'

Harry stopped and read the last part again and considered the possibility of himself being a dark wizard. Though it was possible he had no real way to tell yet.

'In this book I will teach the basics of the Dark Arts as well as quite a few of spells.'

Harry smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy this book, even if he turned out to be a light wizard and had to work a little harder to gain a result. It was new and so far, he liked it.

* * *

><p>AN: I was laughing for a few minutes when I wrote 'double doors'. The only thing I could think of was Dumbledore = Double door.

Thank you again for reading and thank you for all the feedback so far.

I am also proud to say I know what I will be doing for Snape and hope everyone will enjoy what I have planned.

Anywho I hope this chapter didn't bore anyone to death and I do believe Moldywarts is getting Very suspicious of Harry's very odd behavior.

I think everyone will be able to smell the plot in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Snape is a pain in the ass to write! He hates me! Lol anyways, Snape took me forever to write, but it is complete! I'm happy about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Voldemort and Harry had spent the day in the library and had only stopped reading when lunch came and also when a very flustered Harry quietly admitted he had to go to the bathroom and the Dark Lord awkwardly led the boy to the nearest restroom.

It was approaching dinner when Millie popped into the room and said in a very excited voice. "Mister Snape is being here to be speaking with you Mister Dark Lord Sir."

Voldemort sighed and put his book down. "Tell him we will meet him in the sitting room Millie."

"Yes Sir." The elf said before popping back out of the room.

Voldemort looked to the boy who was lying on the floor reading the book; almost three quarters of the way done and absolutely oblivious to the world around him.

"We are leaving, Harry." He said in a loud and very clear voice which snapped the boy out of his reading trance.

"Can I take the book?" Harry asked looking down to the tome. Voldemort contemplated it for a moment.

"Yes, now come; we are to meet Severus in the sitting room and as you would expect it takes a few minutes to get there."

The boy nodded and quickly stood, book buried in his arms as if he was afraid to let it go.

They walked at a brisk pace and actually managed to make it to the room before Snape, but only by a minute.

Harry sat on the couch and read with a Notice-Me-Not charm placed upon the area, so Snape would not see him until Voldemort deemed it necessary. Voldemort, being ever so important sat in the large chair that was usually saved for the head of the house.

Snape walked into the room and bowed low at Voldemort's feet.

"Ah Severus, it is so kind of you to join me now." The sarcasm was almost sickening.

"I apologize My Lord; if I had not been standing beside Dumbledore when you had summoned us all I would have come as soon as I felt my mark."

"Yes, that was what Lucius had said, but could you not have sought me out after such a time. I was not that hard to track if you gave Lucius a message for me."

Snape was quick to defend himself. "The entire school was on a lockdown as soon as the body of a student was portkeyed onto the ground in front of the stands and Potter was nowhere to be found."

Voldemort nodded and looked as though in deep thought; carefully planning his next move, like a professional chess player waiting for the perfect time to make the winning move.

"You may stand Severus."

The man did so.

"Does anyone have a guess to where the boy may be?"

Snape shook his head. "Dumbledore followed the portkey to a graveyard in Little Hangleton but there was no sign of the boy. He thinks that you may have him My Lord."

Voldemort smirked. "And what do you think Severus? Do you think I have the boy?"

"I am not sure My Lord. Do you have the boy?" There was something in his voice that showed that he was actually worried for the boy.

"Of course Severus. After all when the most important piece in this war has surrendered at your feet, you simply don't send it off with well wishes."

Harry, who had been half listening, was now all ears and trying not to defend himself. After all once his presence was known his charm was useless.

"Potter would never do that." Snape spat. "He is too much like his idiot father."

Harry felt rage build up in the pit of his stomach. Much like it did last summer when Aunt Marge was over. Then all he could think of was a spell he had read of earlier today. It made a person's tongue useless by fixing it in place, and Snape should learn when his thoughts on other people were unwelcomed.

In Harry's musings he did not notice the room's complete silence until he found two sets of eyes looking directly at him. Snape looked utterly shocked to see the boy sitting on the couch, but Voldemort had a look of almost pride.

In Harry's rage the boy had unknowingly cast the spell he had been thinking of cursing his professor with and not only did he succeed but he also managed to do it wandless. Oh the things he could teach this boy.

"Harry, as amusing as it is to see Severus put in his place, now if you would remove the curse; I would like to continue this meeting."

Harry was frozen. Had he really just cursed the man? That was impossible right? The book he had read said that wandless magic was difficult, especially for someone young. What was the counter curse anyways?

"I don't know the counter curse Master…"

Voldemort sighed, drew his wand and looked to Snape. "Un Nexum"

Snape began rubbing his jaw as if working out any stiffness that remained. "So the boy is here." Snape said quietly.

"Of course, Harry you can go to your room if you would like, this may take a while."

There was something in the man's voice that made both Harry and Snape inwardly shudder. "Yes Master." Was the quiet response as the boy hurried out of the room, still clutching the book to his chest.

The doors closed before anything was said. "So Severus, I would like to know whose side you are really on."

"My Lord, you know I am loyal only to-"

"Enough with your games Severus." Voldemort stood quickly. "You are playing both sides, now I suggest you pick one before I lose my patience with you."

Voldemort's eyes met Snape's and Voldemort spoke in a low voice. "You use to be so loyal Severus. What made you change to _his_ side? He wishes to get rid of the dark side of magic. It will destroy our world and you chose him."

Severus looked to the ground. "I promised Lily that I would protect Harry My Lord. Dumbledore convinced me to join him for the boy and kept me from Azkaban."

They stood silently for a minute. "All of this because of that one mudb- oh yes, I forgot you do not approve of that word do you Severus."

Snape stayed silent. "I have something to ask; now that Harry has decided to join me do you follow? I don't need your answer now Severus but I have a job for you before you leave."

Severus was very tense, fully expecting to be cursed. "Yes."

"Go see Harry, he has a wound on his arm, that will most likely leave a mark if let be. In fact can you give him a complete exam. There is something I would like an answer to."

Snape -confused about the Dark Lord's strange and calm behaviour- bowed to the man before leaving the room.

Harry collapsed onto his bed worrying if he was going to get punished for cursing Snape while Voldemort spoke to him. He remembered the night before, when Voldemort spoke to him in this same room and remembered what he said about cursing people.

Well he might not get punished but Snape will not be happy. How did he do it anyways? He only thought about doing it, not really!

He picked up the book which lay abandoned on the bedside table and flipped it to the index looking for a section on wandless magic, but found none so he began reading from where he left off.

He sighed as he closed the book, unable to concentrate after almost ten minutes. Maybe he should just nap until- _Knock Knock Knock._

He sat up and crossed his legs. "Come in!" He called expecting Voldemort or even Lucius, but the man who walked in was neither. Snape in all his glory walked in with his famous sneer plastered on his face. "Potter I would like to get this over with. The Dark Lord would like me to give you a complete physical examination and I want to be out of here, so if you will cooperate this will only take a minute or two."

Harry's insides froze. He had only had a physical once and that was in his second year after killing the basilisk. Even then he had time to place a half-arsed glamor upon himself. This was unexpected and definitely not in his favour, especially since he had cursed the man not a half hour before.

In his thoughts Harry did not hear Snape getting ever more impatient. "Potter, are you even listening. I said this process would go much smoother if you were to remove your shirt." The man's voice left no sign of caring and he put stress on every other word, to show his frustration.

Harry did what anyone would do in his situation, talk himself out of it. "Can't you just preform the spell with it on sir? It's kind of cold in here." It was a lie. The room was pleasantly warm.

"The fabric will not help; it will only be a hindrance. I'm not going to do a half-arsed job because you are stubborn to remove it. Now please do so before I do it myself."

Harry visibly shuttered. The threat was not just that, he knew that Snape would do it if he wouldn't. He gathered up his Gryffindor courage and slowly removed his shirt, keeping his eyes away from Snape. Once the shirt was off he placed it on his lap expecting a reaction from his professor, but even though Snape wanted to bombard the boy with questions of his wound he stayed silent. For now that is.

He knew the boy was extremely uncomfortable constantly fiddling with the shirt in his lap. Not to mention the boy tried to talk his way out of removing his shirt. It was more than obvious that the wounds were not self-inflicted.

The tip of the scar poking over his shoulder also told Snape that the word carved onto Harry's skin was not the only large scar the boy had. The fact made him sick to his stomach.

Snape quickly waved his wand over the boy, casting a detailed medical scan. He pulled a roll of parchment from his robes. Pressing the tip of his wand on its corner the parchment filled it with words.

Snape was absolutely shocked at the results. The spell only recorded it would usually be treated by healers, or in the muggle world doctors. What was on the sheet was indeed a shock. A normal 14 year old child's record would have only filled half a page, at most. This was suited more for a man in his 30's and went almost the whole page.

Sorted by age received the earliest was a small concussion at the age of four and from there it escalated. Broken bones at 6 and deep cuts starting when he was 10, almost 11.

He looked to the boy, who was currently shaking slightly; he reminded Snape of some of his Slytherin students who grew up in the house filled with abuse and had nobody to trust. He wanted desperately not to believe what he saw, but the parchment obviously did not lie.

It was getting more and more obvious that Dumbledore had lied when he said that the boy was safe at his relatives. There was something he had to know though, before he would share his results to Voldemort.

"Harry," Snape spoke quiet and calm. "Was this done by your relatives?"

The boy nodded slightly. "Yes, but I-"

Was he about to say he deserved it? After all the time he spent locked in his room, or out in the sun doing chores telling himself he deserved none of the abuse. Harry let out a bitter laugh, then like vomit; the words spilled from his mouth. "I'm just some freak to them." As he said it, his hand went instinctively to his stomach, rubbing the jagged scar.

"I have one more thing to ask Harry." Snape was almost scared to know. The boy stared bitterly into his eyes.

"Does Dumbledore know about what your relatives have done?"

Harry looked back into his lap, eyes still glaring. "I told him every year. He always said 'It is a necessary evil' or 'surely you expand the truth, your relatives are kind people.' I'm sick of it, so I told myself last summer, that if Dumbledore did nothing about it than I would find a way to join the Dark Lord."

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-dun! And the plot thickens! So Harry didn't just join the Dark Lord on a whim?<p>

What is this? I guess we will find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay New chapter! I have been itching to post this for the last hour, but as I finnished writing it I had to go to my English class and it was ****either now or when I got home from work at 11. **

**Thank you all very much for the amazing reveiws, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

The silence of the room was intense; so thick you could cut it with a knife. The boy had planned on joining the Dark Lord? He was sure he watched the boy closely once he was entered into the Triwizard tournament and the only thing that he could think of that would give him away would be the access use of the restricted section, which all champions were given.

There Harry could make use of some books that most teachers in the school did not know of. Snape himself remembered that there were quite a few books on the dark arts, though nothing that could be performed or used by people just learning the dark magic's.

It was a fact that Snape could dwell on later, right now he just needed to look the boy over and get out. He looked back to the parchment and took a few deep breaths, drowning out the emotions within his usual mask.

"The only open wound you have seems to be the one on your arm," He placed the parchment on the table and held out his hand. "Let me see it."

Harry reluctantly gave Snape the arm that Wormtail had cut the night before. His professor examined it, making sure that no infection had set in. It would be bad to heal the wound and have the infection stuck under the skin. When he found no signs he cast a quick _episkey_ causing the wound to get warm, and then cold once the skin began to knit together, leaving no evidence that the skin had been injured.

"There is one last thing I would like to see before I report back to the Dark Lord. Would you please lie down on your stomach?"

Harry's body stiffened, but he still nodded. He lay down, resting his head on the pillows but keeping a close eye on Snape who stood ridged with shock.

He had seen abused children, but he had never seen anything like this done by a child's family. This almost looked like something the Dark Lord would do to someone during an interrogation. Scars crisscrossed in all directions on the boys back, the largest went from his hip and peeked over onto the opposite shoulder.

Relief spread throughout Harry's body when he saw Snape gesture from him to sit up, once he was seated nicely by the pillows, Snape sat down near him, hands clutching his face as if in pain and muttered under his breath.

It took only a few seconds to realize something. The most feared professor in Hogwarts was having a breakdown on his bed, and to tell the truth; he had no clue what to do about it.

Personal he thought if anyone should be breaking down it was him, but since he wasn't he guessed that Snape could for him.

Harry timidly sat next to his professor, leaned his head onto has arm and stroked the man's back. He wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish though.

As he listened closer to what Snape was saying he was almost shocked. He was apologizing, not to him personally but to Lily, his mother.

'I'm so sorry Lily; I said I would….but….how could I not see.'

"Professor?" Harry said quietly. Frankly Harry was kind of creped out that the man seemed to be talking to himself, but he also wanted to know _what_ he was talking about. Snape had no responsibility to him.

Snape took his hands away from his eyes and looked into emerald eyes, so much like his mothers. Not even thinking he pulled the boy into a hug and started talking to Harry, putting a hand in his hair. "I am so sorry Harry. Your mother asked me to care for you if anything should happen and you not being placed with Black. I was stubborn and wanted nothing to do with you. I let Albus take you; he said you would be safe and loved. I truly believed that _vile_ old man."

Harry was shocked. He had never expected something like _this _to happen between him and Snape, but something still confused him.

"You knew my mother?"

Snape let the boy go.

"We lived near each other when we were young, and in the same year. We were friends till our 7th year."

They were both silent as Snape went searching through some of his robes pockets. He pulled out a miniature truck and quickly brought it back to regular size.

Harry recognized the old trunk. "You brought my things? What about Hedwig?"

"Everything besides the bird is here Potter. It seems the creature is not to fond of me. She took off the second I was within reach."

Harry slightly chuckled, he had always vented to Hedwig about Snape when his friends were preoccupied. She must have picked up a lot if she took off at the mere sight of the man.

"Sorry, she picked that up from me I guess. She usually knows where to find me though, so I'm not too worried."

Snape nodded. "I am leaving, and Potter." Harry looked to the man. "Whenever I am here, feel free to talk to me about any problems you may have."

Harry was flabbergasted. He had never had an adult say that to him before. Well McGonagall did in his first year, but she said that to everyone in Gryffindor. It was her job. Snape however had just done it of his own free will.

Harry began to feel frazzled as Snape took the medical sheet and left; he just collapsed onto the bed again. He decided to catch a nap before dinner.

The sitting room was eerily silent as the Dark Lord waited for Snape's return. As he waited he planned his next set of actions for his return, but everything led back to Harry.

Voldemort stood and passed the room. "This would all be so much simpler if I had the rest of The Prophesy."

Ok so step one would be to get it from the Hall of Prophesy. Harry would be able to do that, but the boy could obviously not go alone, and he was not going to risk exposer. Maybe Lucius can take him? No that would only be a disaster. He signed and sat down again. What he really needed was the rest of his inner circle.

It was then that Snape decided to walk in. robes billowing behind his, his face stern and a roll of parchment clutched in his hand.

"You look like a man on a mission Severus." Voldemort joked.

Severus ignored the comment and handed the Dark Lord the paper. "The results from my medical scan My Lord."

Voldemort took the paper and opened it. The results on the paper were astonishing to him, and according to the dates the wounds were received it was painfully obvious who was responsible.

He read through the long list carefully, not even the orphanage was this bad. Sure he was bullied by the older children and the workers ignored him but never blatant abuse such as Harry suffered.

"There are also signs of malnutrition on the boy, but I didn't ask the boy for anything on the topic."

Voldemort nodded. "Are you aware of the address of Harry's_ wonderful_ relatives?" The sarcasm in Voldemort's tone was frightening. It spoke of unimaginable pain.

"I'm not aware My Lord, but I am willing to find out."

Voldemort smirked. "My slippery friend, you are joining me then?"

"Yes My Lord. I promised Lily that I would protect him if need be, I intend to follow the boy."

"Well then, tell Dumbledore that I am unaware of the boy's current location, but I am currently looking."

"Yes My Lord, is that all?"

"One last thing, this says the boy has had lacerations on his back and his stomach. No doubt they have scared?" the question was asked in a stiff tone.

"Yes My Lord, I will brew an ointment for them, but they have been left too long; they won't fade completely."

Voldemort nodded. "You may leave Severus."

Once Snape had left Voldemort let out all his anger in a huge burst of magic, completely destroying the room around him. As he sat there for a few minutes afterword he came up with an idea, but only time would tell if it would work.

He stood and strode out of the room, heading straight for Harry.

He knocked on the door quietly, but he heard nothing. He opened the door and found the lights still on, so he walked in.

The site that welcomed him was almost cute. Harry lay on his bed, sprawled out and tangled in his sheets, the thick blanket strung around the foot of the bed being too warm for the boy, who he realized was shirtless.

He walked up to the bedside and put a hand in the sleeping boy's hair. Harry unconsciously nuzzled his head in Voldemort's hand, sighing –almost whining- contently.

Voldemort chuckled; this boy amused him to no end and was full of surprises. His eyes trailed down to the boy's stomach, which the boy had uncovered when he had fallen asleep. The word carved into his skin made Voldemort furious.

_Those filthy muggles dare mark what is mine in such a vile way._

Harry began whining and Voldemort remembered that the boy's scar reacted to his strong emotions. He rubbed the boys head and shushed him and he himself tried to calm, but by the time he was the boy was awake. Very groggy but awake.

"It dinner yet?" The boy sounded a bit confused and still very tired.

"Yes Harry, dinner will be soon."

"Mmkay, I'm up."

Voldemort stepped away from the boy and watched as he put his arms above his head and stretched. The most noticeable thing besides the scar was that the boy was underweight and his ribs poked out noticeable as he lay in bed.

After he was done stretching he sat up and stood. He was about to reach for his shirt which had fallen onto the floor, but stopped. Voldemort would see his back, and he didn't want the man to get angry, but the look in his red eyes said he already knew.

_Of course he did, Snape said that he was telling Voldemort after. _

He got his shirt quickly and just as quickly replaced it back onto his body. The entire time he felt Voldemort's eyes on him, making him uncomfortable. He had even felt a flare in his scar, but it was quickly subdued.

"Come on Harry, let's go for dinner." Voldemort said as he turned for the door, and even held it open for the boy.

As they walked Voldemort decided it was a good time to talk to the boy, for it would not be good if Harry feared him constantly.

"You have handled today well, Harry. I feel as though I need to tell you something though. You need not fear punishment for doing something unless you have actually done wrong and broken one of the rules set by me. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, a little unsure, but he kind of believed him. After all he had cursed Snape today and nothing was done about it. He felt almost safe near Voldemort, like the man was some sort of safety line.

As they approached the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were already eating Harry let a very small smile upon his lips. "Yes Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the ending makes me smile, inside and out; my friends think I'm crazy. Also I had to add Severus' breakdown, it was just <em>so tempting!<em>**

**I wonder what Voldemort has planed for the Dursley's? Hmm, something tells me it's gonna be fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I truly do enjoy writing this story. I spent most of my nights working on this since I worked during the day all weekend.**

**I'm going to apoligize in advance due to the fact that I have school exams coming up and also have work to deal with. I'm hoping I do get it done around Wednesday though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Harry sat up on his bed for the second time that night, woken by another nightmare. This one was different though. His parents were standing over him, yelling and screaming, telling him it was Voldemort's fault for everything that had happened to him. His mind told him to run from the manor and get as far away as possible, but his heart asked his where he would go, what he would do with himself. He knew he couldn't go back to Dumbledore, the man would destroy him.

Perhaps he could just ask Voldemort the reason why he went after his family, but then again he might get mad. The man was disembodied that night and spent thirteen years after trying to regain a permanent form of his own.

He signed and looked at the book on the table. He should have left it be earlier, at least he would have something to do now. He took is wand from beside the book and cast a _tempus, 2:18_.

He groaned. It hasn't even been 3 hours since he began trying to get to sleep.

He could just knock on Voldemort's door quietly and if he didn't answer then he would just try some other time. Though in reality he knew that he wouldn't try to ask after tonight.

He spent the next five minutes arguing with himself on whether or not to go; which of course he lost and soon found himself at the intricate doors that belonged to The Dark Lord.

He was about to knock when the door opened. Voldemort looked at Harry who was taking his own look at Voldemort, he realized that the man was still in his robes. Voldemort let out a hum. "I almost thought you were Lucius. He has been bugging me since you retired to your room."

Harry laughed nervously, "I was wondering if I could ask you something, though if you don't want to I understand."

Voldemort nodded and waved Harry inside. "You caught me as I was about to retire."

"Well if you want I can wait till-"

"No Harry; you are here now so we will sit and talk. Do not waste my time." The man was growing frustrated.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts and questions but everything was jumbled. Voldemort signed sensing the boy's distress and sat at his desk, the boy followed suit.

"Now," He said as he grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill. "I will be back in five minutes, you can use this to get your thoughts together or even write questions down on, but I expect there to be _something_ down when I get back."

He didn't wait for a response as he strode into his bedroom, leaving Harry behind at the desk.

When Voldemort returned five minutes later dressed in a grey pair of sweats and picked up the page. The only real thing he could see on it was a glorious collection of scribbled out words. He looked the page up and down until he found, in the smallest writing on the corner of the page what he had been looking for.

'_Why did you come after my family?' _The question was blunt and to the point. He was almost shocked that Dumbledore had never told the boy, but then again the man was manipulative. He was probably planning on telling the boy when it suited him best.

He signed, put the parchment back on the desk and ran a head over his head. This talk might take a while.

"There was a prophesy made to Dumbledore that told of a boy that would have the power to defeat me, Severus –who is a spy for me- only heard the first part of the prophesy before he was caught.

**"**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …**_

"That is what he reported to me with and I felt threatened. A mere _child_ was prophesized to defeat me. I did the only thing I could comprehend in my maddened state. I narrowed the search down to you and Neville Longbottom, and that Halloween I sent two of my most loyal to the Longbottom house and I myself went to the Potter's."

Harry nodded, he really did understand the motives, but one more question came to mind.

"What about my mother?" At seeing Voldemort's slight confusion he decided to elaborate. "Last year when there were dementors at Hogwarts whenever they tried to attack me I would always hear what happened. You said that you wouldn't kill her if she stood aside. Why?"

It was a question that had been burning in his mind for too long.

Voldemort was surprised again for the umpteenth time that night. For the boy to remember that night as far as recalling words was extraordinary, even with the presence of demoentors most would not recall anything before the age of 5. Either way the topic up for discussion angered the Dark Lord.

"Severus begged me to spare the _silly_ girl. So I tried, but it matters not she is dead. What's done is done and all that. Now if you will leave, I will be _ever so grateful_."

His voice held dark tones dripping with bitterness and sarcasm and caused Harry to become enraged himself. Ignoring the pain pouring from his forehead he stood from the chair and looked dead into Voldemort's eyes.

"It may not matter to you, but it does to me. Because of you and your…your selfishness I would have never been living with the Dursley's! I could have had a family! You use to have such brilliant plans but now your nothing!" In his rage he had ended up drawing his wand. His heart told him to curse the man, but his mind screamed not to, and when did he ever listen to himself.

"_Crucio_!" He shouted, and everything began happening so slow. The Dark Lord's knees buckled from underneath him, (mostly from shock) but he caught himself on the desk, but just as Harry began feeling the dread of the possibilities of punishment to come the collar around his neck began to heat up, the distraction causing him to lose the curse he had placed on Voldemort. Then it hit him, spreading from the collar to the rest of his body if felt like a constant stabbing of needles and knifes everywhere. He screamed in agony as he himself collapsed onto the floor, hands searching for something to hold onto, trying to cement himself to reality.

It was over soon after and he was left panting on the ground, eyes shut tight and curled into a ball, shaking like a leaf. He almost forgot where he was, and when a hand was placed on his back he jumped.

The strange thing is Voldemort showed no anger in his features and his scar, which had been burning before was calm. "I'm sorry, I-just, and then-" He was speaking gibberish until he was gently hushed by the Dark Lord.

"It is fine Harry. You have endured your punishment, though I do with you would have picked a different curse. The collar punishes you by drawing half the power of your curse and tripling it and sending it back."

"I'm still sorry." Harry said in a childish voice causing Voldemort to chuckle. "Sleep child."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Voldemort looks at the boy, sleeping on the floor of his study. It had shocked him how much power had been in the boy's curse. It could use improvement, but only a bit. Maybe his plans for the Dursley's will work out as he hopes.

He looked to the door and back to the boy whose room was too far then Voldemort was willing to bring him, so he merely cast a _Mobilicorpus_ and moved him into the bedroom and placed him on the opposite side of the bed after he had drawn the covers back.

Once the boy was tucked into bed Voldemort climbed in on the other side, praying to Merlin that the boy would cause no troubles in the morning.

(Was going to end the chapter here, but it felt too short)

Voldemort woke in the morning and cuddled into his pillow. He breathed in a scent that reminded him of Strawberry's. He opened his eyes to find his face buried in unruly midnight black locks. He jolted away as his mind processed just who was in his bed.

_What was I thinking last night! Bringing the boy to my rooms! Letting his sleep in my bed no less!_

He got out of bed an paced his room flustered and frustrated, though not emotionally.

He stopped as he heard snakelike chuckling coming from around the fireplace.

**'Tom, I have to say you are acting more skittish than a paranoid mouse. What upsets you? The Snakeling in your bed? I do say if he upsets you that much I am always hungry for a snack'**

Harry groaned quietly as he was awoken by someone's incisive hissing, but it was obvious they did not hear him for they continued talking.

'**Come now Nagini, behave. The boy is not food in any way, shape or form. Now when he wakes; if he is frightened stay back, Understood?' **Said the voice that was almost defiantly Voldemort's.

'**Fine, the boy is too bony to eat anyways; I would get nothing but a stomach ache. Also I always stay away from your guests unless told otherwise, so your comments were useless.'** The voice was female, and escalated at the end, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard it before.

'**Keep quiet, I do not want to wake the boy.' **Voldemort snapped.

'**Too late.' **Harry groaned out, not realizing the language he used was parseltongue.

He opened his eyes to realize that he was in the Dark Lord's room, on his bed as the Dark Lord sat on a small chair by the fireplace with a Snake wrapped around almost the entire thing and Voldemort himself. He recognized the snake now; it had been in one of his visions, Nagini.

He also realized that all 4 eyes were on him and he sat up, he was about to ask what they were looking at before Voldemort spoke.

'**Speak again Harry.'**

Harry gulped.** 'You mean parseltongue?' **Finally realizing that, yes he had indeed spoken the language to the man and his snake.

'**The boy speaks!' **The snake said excitedly as she moved towards the bed, climbing up and curling up next to Harry, resting her head onto his lap, almost dog like.

'**Tom never lets me do this anymore; he is such a touchy man, no?'**

Harry laughed. Trust a serious man to have a familiar with enough humor to make up for the lack of his own.

Voldemort got up from his chair and went to his closet, choosing his robes for the day and laid them out on the bed.

"I suggest you go get ready for the day Harry. It is almost nine and Lucius has gotten a letter stating that all Hogwarts students would be returning home later this evening. I will come get you soon."

"Of course." Harry said as he climbed out of the large bed and headed for the door. The man was making him uncomfortable with his silence, and it didn't help that he instinctively thought he was still going to get punished for attacking the man last night in his rage.

It took him until he was at the door to realize that Nagini was following him. "Umm, T-" He paused. Had he really almost called the man Tom? Nagini was letting out a snakelike laugh so he guessed he did.

"Just take her with you Harry. If she gets to irritating just send her off, she will entertain herself by hunting house elves or whatnot.

Shrugging Harry le the Snake slide out the door first before going out himself. Once they were in his room he went straight for the shower, which of course Nagini followed him into the bathroom.

As he showered Nagini just basked in the heat and steam the room had to offer and had even been disappointed when he turned off the shower, dried himself off and left the room in search for clothing.

He ignored his trunk, which was now at the foot of his bed and went straight for the drawers.

Once dressed and ready for the day he waited patiently for Voldemort to come and get him.

Breakfast was a silent affair and time in the library even more so even with Nagini curled up on the couch beside him, by the time they were served a late lunch and Harry had completed another book he was on his last nerve.

When Voldemort pick up his book again after the meal Harry couldn't help himself.

"So what are you reading?"

Voldemort looked at him, back to his book and at Harry again. "Even though illegal the Dark Arts have advanced in the past fourteen years. I am catching up with what I have missed."

"That makes sense."

As Voldemort once again looked down at his book and opened it to the page he had been reading from before Harry asked another question.

"When did your plans change?"

Voldemort looked at the boy. He did recall the boy mentioning something about his previous plans, but it never accrued to him where the boy would have got the information.

"Where have you heard my previous plans Harry?"

Harry looked to the Intermediate Dark Arts book, the second one he was reading today. "Can I go get something from my room?"

Doubtful, Voldemort waved the boy away and not five minutes later did he return carrying an old notebook in hand, which he handed to Voldemort before sitting on the small couch again.

Turning it in his hand he realized that had been the owner of the book long ago. He opened it and found the writing a bit faded, but it was defiantly his own. Flipping through he found the entire outline to the old plans he thought would work for the better of the wizarding world.

Plans to put Muggleborns in separate schools earlier that their peers and teaching them of our world before casting them off the schools where they would be at the same level as the children in their year.

He even had a plan for a wizarding orphanage, instead of putting magical children in muggle orphanages.

They really were good plans, fully detailed on how each one would come to be. He had taken his plans to the ministry after he had graduated top of his year. They laughed at his face, saying that there system was not flawed, and that it was the children's responsibility to take care of themselves. Dumbledore had been in the room when they all laughed at him and of course the old man said nothing.

He had gotten rid of the notebook the same day he had applied for the Defence position and hid Ravenclaws Diadem.

"These are a fools ideas, I have cast them aside long ago."

Harry leaned forward, supporting his weight by leaning on the table. "But they aren't stupid! Wit-"

"Silence!" Harry's scar flared to life. "These plans are nothing but the foolish musings of a child. Nothing more, even the ministry thought so,"

Harry sat back on the couch putting pressure on his forehead, looking towards the wall. "With the way you're doing things now, you could take control like you plan to and then fulfill everything in that book. It wouldn't matter what some old men in fancy robes think."

Voldemort calmed and contemplated for a few minutes. The boy had a point there, but he would have to most likely thin out his ranks after he gathered the rest of his Death Eaters from Azkaban.

Nagini chose this time to speak **'The Snakeling has a point Tom, you had been upset when you rid yourself of your old plans, and your current ones caused you nothing but harm, to your body and mind.'**

Harry was slightly shocked that Nagini had agreed with him, but was grateful it meant that he had another on his side that supported the idea of Tom Riddles plans returning; Even if Voldemort influenced them by taking complete control over the ministry.

They both began reading again before Voldemort interrupted.

"How long have you known you were a Parslemouth?"

Harry thought back. "I figured it out when I was in second year, but I knew I could talk to snakes since I was about eight. I would always talk to the snakes while my aunt had me working outside."

Voldemort stayed surprisingly calm at the mention of his relatives and just nodded at this information.

"Draco will be arriving before supper; I trust you can be civil with him."

"I'll try if he does." Harry said, curling back up on the couch and bringing his book in closer, to begin reading.

"You'd better. This is the Malfoy's house and if you two can't get along I will forcibly keep you two apart, even if it means locking you in your room for the day."

Harry shuttered, remembering the hot summers spent locked in his room, with little to no food.

"Fine." He refused to look up, keeping his eyes in the book; though he found it hard to concentrate now.

* * *

><p><strong>I Do not own the prophecy in any way shape or form. - At the end, because if it was at the begining it ruins the suprise.<strong>

**I LOVED writing Nagini, I always pictured her as a snake with no fear, and thus her constantly calling Voldemort, Tom.**

**By the way I'm putting up a poll because a question was raised. Do you guys wand Harry and Voldie to be in a Dom/Sub relationship?**

**I am also proud to say that this is my longest chapter yet! (6 pages!)**

**Next stop: Draco and Harry = Friendship or Trouble?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It feels liek forever since I updated last! I was so glad to have a day off work today, and desided that I was going to write today. I did write a large portion of it last night while I was half asleep though, I re-read it and noticed that it wasn't that bad, thought editing was required.**

**I thank you all for the suport you have shown for my story, and thank you to everyone who has been voting. It will stay open for a while, since I don't plan on letting Voldemort take to bed a fourteen year old boy.**

**If you have any concerns about my story just pm me or say something in a reveiw. I read through all of them and will try to get to it a.s.a.p.**

**Anyways, lets get this show on a roll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Harry sighed and put the book on the table, Lucius came into the library thirty minutes ago to say that he would be back with Draco in about an hour and since the Harry hadn't been able to read a thing. He was almost positive that Draco won't want to get along, especially if it meant that Harry was going to be the one getting in trouble for it. Essentially it was going to be Privet drive all over again.

He looked to Voldemort who was still reading, he looked oblivious to the world around him.

"Sir, do you mind if me and Nagini look around the manor a bit?" He asked.

Voldemort looked up and to Nagini coiled on the couch, looking up at Voldemort. **'Come on Tom, I will make sure the snakeling behaves.'**

"Fine, but I want you in the dining room in a half hour."

"Yes Sir. **Come on Nagini.' **Harry said the last half in parseltongue as he got up from the sofa and walked for the large double doors.

Nagini slithered along behind him, content to have a partner of sorts.

'**I have explored by myself, but it is dull without Tom.'**

'**Really? He doesn't look like the kind of guy to go on a stroll just for fun.'**

Nagini let out a snakelike laugh. **'Not now child, but when he was young and I myself was a snakeling he use to drag me with him whenever he would want to go someplace.'**

Harry nodded and looked out the window onto the manors grounds. **'So you two use to be very close?'**

'**We still are Tom is just busy; your company is good though. You remind me much of Tom when he was young.'**

Harry didn't know if he personally like that, but he could hear in the snakes voice that it was meant and a complement.

They walked in silence, every once and a while checking a door, which was usually locked. Finally bored with running into locked doors they turned back around, heading for the dining room.

'**Tom seems to have taken to you snakeling, you know that?' **Nagini asked as they walked/slithered down the hall.

'**How so?'**

'**He was up late last night talking to Lucius last night about plans for you, something involving muggles.'**

Harry nodded, not sure if the snake could see him do so. **'So he is making some plan about me and a few muggles?'**

'**Not sure snakeling, I don't suggest asking ether, Tom can get very irritated about his plans if they are found out before he is ready.'**

'**Okay, thanks for the heads up.'**

As they approached the dining room they saw the Voldemort was already there, seated at the table, waiting patiently for everyone to return and the meal to be served.

Harry paused in the doorway. Was he to sit beside Voldemort like the past meals or would Draco's presence change that?

Harry mentally shook his head, of course it wouldn't right?

He sat on the chair beside the Dark Lord and Nagini made herself comfortable across the two chairs. Personally in Harry's opinion, it didn't look to comfortable, but Nagini rested her head on Voldemort's shoulder and he stroked her head.

The silence in the room continued until talking was heard coming from the hallways.

"I trust you will remember your manners tonight Harry." Voldemort spoke in a cold voice. The threat from earlier that day still fresh in Harry's mind.

"Yes Master."

Harry wanted to sink as far down into his chair as possible, but with Nagini supporting some of her weight on his shoulders, he didn't think she would be too happy with that.

The talking in the hallway was getting closer and closer and Harry couldn't help but dread facing the youngest Malfoy, the boy had been a prat all year and he doubted that would stop just because he is sitting pretty by Voldemort's side. If anything it would get worse.

The two elder Malfoy's walked into the room and sat in their seat, but Draco stopped in the doorway; stricken in awe, staring at the Dark Lord.

His parents had of course told him that the Dark Lord would be staying for an undisclosed period of time, but it was one thing hearing it and a total other thing seeing the man sitting at your dining room table, waiting for his meal.

The most surprising thing to Draco though was not that Lord Voldemort himself was at his table. No, it was that THE Harry-freakin'-Potter was sitting right next to the man.

He wished he could laugh in the boy's face at this moment, but chose to take his seat beside his mother instead.

Harry sat in silence as he listened to the three Malfoy's talk about Draco's year at Hogwarts, which lead to the topic of the tri-wizard tournament of course. Harry could tell that Draco was having his fun by mocking Harry in his failures in the tasks. Not failures exactly, but mistakes. It made Harry's blood boil.

When they finally came to the topic of the maze, Harry had lost his appetite. The night was all too clear in his head; after all it was only two days before. Cedric's death flashed before his mind and he had to physically stop himself from jumping up and running from the room.

He had not cared for the elder boy much, but he did help him with the second task; even though Harry had helped him first.

It took his a second be he realized that Nagini had moved from her spot and completely only Harry's chair, she rested her head onto his shoulder and hissed a soft calming tone into his ear. After a few deep breaths he managed to calm himself some, but he still wanted to leave.

Draco was just beginning his tale on yesterday, Cedric's quickly thrown together memorial when Harry could no longer take it. He just wanted to rip off Draco's head. The boy had been casting sly smirks and cocky glances to him all meal, mocking him secretly.

Before he could do anything he would regret he sat up rigidly in his seat, taking a few calming breaths before asking in a loud enough voice, so he would not have to repeat himself. "May I please be excused Master."

The rooms chatter died off and Harry thought he may have spoken too loud. Voldemort cast a glance at Harry, before addressing the boy. "You are to go straight to your rooms; I will be there later tonight to discuss some things with you." The tone was crisp and dismissive. Nagini moved from him and he stood, walking briskly out of the room and away from the chatter that began again as he left.

Once in his room he let out a frustrated growl, Draco was such a prat! He couldn't possibly get along with…with THAT!

He couldn't help it, but whenever he saw the boy the only thing he could think of was Dudley; a cocky selfish brat.

Signing Harry sat on his bed, head in his hands, it was going to be a very long summer indeed.

He could take a shower, but he really wasn't sure when Voldmeort would be up to speak with him; so bored with nothing to do Harry decided to go through his trunk.

The first things he automatically went for was the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak; both there and unharmed but before he let out a sigh of relief he dug around and found the photo album with his parents pictures. Now he could finally breathe easy.

He sorted through his school clothing and put them off to the side. Next was the tattered rag he was forced to use as clothing.

He could have left them at the Dursley, but he once did that to come back that summer to nothing but his school robes. He was locked up in his room until Dudley was sick of some of his older clothing and 'generously' gave him the old cloth.

He took all his miscellaneous objects from the case before slamming the top closed. He was better just using the hand-me-downs from the drawers.

He moved his trunk to the far side of the room and locked it, as if trying to keep some evil demon under lock and key, and in a way he was. His own personal demons locked away in a cruddy old trunk.

He sat on the bed again and waited for the Dark Lord who came in not thirty minutes after, holding a book in his hand.

"You will read chapter 5 by tomorrow and we will discuss it."

Harry took the book and flipped to chapter 5 which was titled 'Unforgivable Curses'

"Your teaching me the unforgivables?" Harry asked, it still bugged him that the man had not punished him more for using the Cruciatus against him last night.

"Yes boy, I was going to wait until Severus has completed the task I gave him yesterday evening, but since you have shown such an _interest_ you can learn them now. Severus should be back with your _presents_ any day now anyways."

Voldemort's tone alone was enough to frighten Harry, but the words confused the boy. The way he said it was sickly as if mocking the idea.

"Presents?" He asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Yes, but you will find out in good time Harry. As for tonight you are to stay in your room, do not try to leave. There will be house elves monitoring and are under strict instructions by myself to drag you back by force. If one comes to me because you have tried to leave, you can be in the worst possible hell you can imagine."

Harry gulped and nodded knowing that the Dark Lord was not kidding.

Voldemort began walking for the door again, but quickly stopped and turned back to Harry. "One more thing Harry; tomorrow actually try to get along with the boy."

"I-"

"You cannot possibly be trying to convince me that you ignoring the boy passes as trying to get along can you?"

Harry stayed silent, surrendering the battle that he lost before he even started.

"Goodnight Harry, Someone will come get you in the morning."

Once Voldemort left Harry sat down and read the chapter.

It really was informing to the boy. It went into more detail than Professor Moody ever did in class. Once he was sure he would remember the important details of each curse he went to the front of the book and began reading. Once it got a bit later and Harry's eyes began to hurt, he finally gave up and went to get ready for bed.

Lucius, Severus and Barty Crouch Jr. knelt before Lord Voldemort's feet.

"Tell me Severus," The Dark Lord spoke. "What wards have been set up around Harry's muggle relative's house?"

"It is currently only an anti-apperation ward, My Lord; though there used to be blood wards around the place, they are now broken."

Voldemort nodded. "How long would you say it would take you to get them, while still avoiding Dumbledore's fools and making sure everything goes well?"

"It will take a maximum of two days My Lord. They are diverging from the house, spreading out into different areas of England in search of the boy; it will be safe to strike then."

Voldemort thought everything through and nodded. "Good, and Barty; your stay at Hogwarts was very beneficial."

Barty laughed "Old man never suspected a thing my lord; even offered me the job again next year!"

"Good, the more influence we have at Hogwarts the better. If we can corrupt it from the inside it would be more beneficial. How about you Lucius? When will we be ready to Infiltrate Azkaban?"

Lucius seemed a bit chilled. "I'm sorry My Lord, since the escape of black they have had constant guards on duty. Nothing can be done, until a treaty with the Dementors is made or they slacken the guard."

Voldemort contemplated the information for a while. "I think it is about time I regained favor of my dark friends." He said with a dark smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco it a bit of a prat (though not that openly), and what is this? Voldmort making evil plans? Hmm, what could they be?<strong>

****Did anyone else think Dumbledore when I wrote double doors around the begining? I did. Can't get over it.****

**I will try to get the next chapter out soon, though not sure when.**

**Until then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even know how I finnished this in such a short ammount of time, I typed this up while a snake was sleeping on my laptop... It was fun but akward. Would have uploaded it twelve hours ago, but I was kind of lazy.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Harry lay on his bed when a very soft knock on his door woke him from his day dreaming. He had been waiting for almost two hours for someone to get him for breakfast.

He opened the door to find that Nagini had been the one Voldemort sent to get him.

'**I hope you slept well snakeling.'** She greeted him.

'**Not really, but it is nothing new.'** He said, somewhat dismissively. He had another nightmare that night, another about his _fabulous_ life at Privet Drive; not really the best thing because it put Harry on edge and cause him to be more defensive for a while and when dealing with Draco Malfoy he would need to be calm.

They made small talk as they walked to the dining hall, occasionally for Nagini to slither fast down a hall where the scream of a frightened house elf was heard. She had always slithered back chuckling, and eventually Harry began to chase after her to see her frighten the poor servants away.

Once they had gotten to the dining hall Harry realized that they were the last ones there and sat down quickly, instinctively waiting for the adults to begin eating before he did so himself. A habit he had developed from the times the Dursley's had actually let him sit with them during a meal.

The Dark Lord was the first to begin making conversation. "So Harry, I trust you did your reading last night."

"Yes, Master. I read it a few times." He tried to ignore the stares coming from Draco, but the boy was so irritating it was hard.

"Good, we will be discussing the three Unforgivable Curses after breakfast, you will have the afternoon to yourself however."

Harry knew that he was going to make him use that time to make nice with Draco. He felt his skin crawl at the thought of having a civilized conversation with the boy.

"Thank you Master." Harry said before the room faded back into the silence.

Once they were done eating they headed for their regular place; the library which Harry had now considered a sort of sanctuary.

They sat in their same spots, Voldemort on his chair and Harry on the couch; Nagini curled around the couch and Harry.

"Now Harry," Voldemort began "Tell me what you know of the Killing Curse."

"It causes instant death, it has no counter curse and the only way to block it is with a solid object or with another life. If it is blocked with an object then it will explode it on contact, and if powerful enough it can start a small green fire."

Voldemort Hummed in confirmation. "How about Imperius Curse?"

Harry organized his thoughts in his mind before he began.

"The Imperius Curse leaves the victim under the complete control of the caster, unless of course one is able to fight the effects." Harry remembered classes with Moody, where he had questioned and fought the curse himself. "The victim is completely calm while under the curse, and the caster can have them do anything they wish."

Harry who had begun staring at his lap halfway through looked up and Voldemort, who seemed pleased that the boy had taken so easily to the information.

"Now for the last one Harry." Voldemort said, staring directly at the boy who was slightly nervous to even say the name; knowing fully well that Voldemort could punish him at any moment for the stupid move he pulled the other night.

"The last is the Cruciatus Curse, which inflicts unimaginable pain upon the victim. The effects of the curse however depends completely on the casters emotions." Harry was getting more and more uneasy as he talked.

"To make the curse truly successful the caster must have a true desire to cause pain on their victim."

Voldemort nodded. "Very good Harry, what you felt the other day was only a fraction of the pain I can inflict; fueled by only emotions, no real _desire_ for pain and amplified by the collar on your neck."

Harry nodded. Voldemort sounded like he was not upset by the topic, which made him relax a little.

"I know you have experienced two of the Unforgivables, how about the Imperius?"

Harry nodded. "Our Defence teacher gave us a quick run through of all of them this year, and put us all under the Imperius."

Voldemort perked up a bit. Barty had never told him this. "Oh really now, how did you fair?"

When Harry looked down to his feet, Voldemort expected him to tell of a complete failure; what came out of the boys mouth was a shock though, spoken so low that it was almost difficult to hear.

"I was the only one in the class who successfully fought it on the first try."

Voldemort realized that the boy was embarrassed by his success. He let out a chuckle. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'm not; the teacher wouldn't give me a break until I could fight it before he could make me try to react. It was hell, and just what I needed; more publicity in my private life."

Voldemort just nodded. He understood the importance of privacy. As a boy he himself had tried to keep many things secret, but someone had always managed to find out; especially at the orphanage where he had little to no privacy.

Voldemort cast a wandless _Tempus_ which read a backwards 10:04 for Harry. "We have discussed all I have wanted Harry, Which took less time than anticipated. The rest of the day is yours, and I trust you will use it wisely."

Voldemort looked directly at Harry as he spoke the last part, which told him that he better make nice with Draco before the day was up.

"Yes Sir, I will try."

Voldemort stood and placed his hand on the boys head. "I trust you will." Before walking out of the room, Nagini however stayed behind.

'**So child shall we chase more house elves?' **she said, her tail trailing back and forth, as if to mock a dog, or cat.

Harry thought for a minute, it was ten and he had the entire day to make a truce with Malfoy. He looked to Nagini. **Sure, but only for a while, I need to make a truce later with the Draco Malfoy.'**

They were walking down the halls in no time, scaring house elves as they also walked around the manor. They stopped at a huge set of doors that lead into what seemed to be the gardens in the back yard. He walked out the doors and breathed fresh air for the first time in days.

He looked around at the different varieties of flowers and plants before heading back inside, where Nagini had chosen to stay.

'**The garden is really nice, way better than my aunts.'** Harry said as he closed the doors. **'Anywhere you want to go? It is almost lunch time.'**

'**I am fine snakeling, we can head back if you want.'**

They agreed to head back and once there they found that they were to only one.

A house elf popped into the room. "Is Mister Potter wanting anything?" It asked nervously.

Harry cast a quick _Tempus_ which read 11:30, which meant he was on time. "Where is everyone?"

The house elf seemed slightly frightened, and kept looking to Nagini who was watching it intently.

"Mister Dark Lord Sir has asked for food in his room and Master and Mistress have gone out."

Harry hummed and dismissed the house elf, he poor creature shaking on his feet due to the serpent's presence.

Harry had decided to make his own meal, and having always wanted breakfast for lunch he began making himself a stack of French toast.

So concentrated on cooking his food he didn't hear Draco walk into the room…or sat down. What he did hear though was Draco start to laugh at him as he cooked. "You know we have house elves for that sort of thing don't you Potter, or has kissing the Dark Lord's feet made you forget that."

Harry clenched his fists and turned to face the prat. "You know Malfoy I haven't done a thing to you since you got here and you have been nothing but a prat."

Draco scoffed. "I would rather be a prat than calling the murderer of my parent's my 'Master'."

Ouch that hurt, but Harry didn't let it show. He turned back to his food and flipped it, happy that it didn't burn. He drew his wand and summoned a plate, a cup then and the milk, setting them all beside the stove top.

Draco had gotten off the stool at the island and was peaking over his shoulder. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, getting fed up with the boy.

"I didn't know you could cook." He said.

"Yeah, well I can." He said, temper growing ever so short.

"I would ask for some, but I already ate. Not to mention I can live without a case of food poisoning."

Harry growled at the boy. "Well it's a good thing I'm not offering then."

He quickly poured himself milk, got out some cutlery and plopped his French toast on his plate. Once he was seated at the island he put his head in his hands as Draco sat down beside him.

"So why are you hear anyways? Shouldn't you be at home, being pampered by your Muggle relatives?"

Harry let out a groan. _Just piss off! _He thought.

Draco stayed silent as Harry began to eat, but once he was halfway done his meal, Draco decided to speak again.

"I thought your clothing looked familiar! That's the stuff I got rid of last summer. Mom usually keeps the ones that are still in good condition." He seemed to think for a second, before opening his damn mouth again. "Father had said Uncle Severus had brought your trunk from school, shouldn't you be dressed in your own clothing than that of some _lowly_ _normal wizard_ such as me. I bet you have- Hey wear are you going!"

This was the last straw for Harry. He had gotten up and stormed out of the room, and practically ran to his own.

Once there he threw open his door and called Millie. "Yes Mister Potter Sir, what can Millie be doing for you?"

Harry was so angry he didn't care for manners. He threw open the drawers and emptied them of anything that was there when he arrived. "Bring all this stuff to where it came." He said, and while the elf was gone he quickly ran to the corner of the room and unlocked the trunk, pulling out the first pair of pants and the first shirt that he caught. Changing into them he went to the bathroom to look at himself.

He thought he looked just as he would at the Dursley's. The overly large clothing made him look as skinny and fragile as he was after the long summers and the pants had to be belted just so they wouldn't slide off his hips. For that belt, he used a thin piece of rope, like he always did.

There was also a large blood stain almost completely covering the stomach. This is the shirt he was wearing as him uncle had carved the word 'FREAK into his skin. He never did know why he kept the blood stained shirt.

He smiled, it was a sick way to think, but he would defiantly get Malfoy back for what he had said.

He walked out of his room, eerily calm and to the kitchen.

Draco sat at the island still facing away from the door eating an apple.

"I got a house elf to return your clothes to wherever they came from Malfoy." He said, voice controlled by his anger. Draco turned around, and once he saw Harry his eyes widened almost comically and his mouth dropped.

Harry could have laughed if he wasn't so mad. "What? Are you not happy with my choice of clothing? I thought they suited me well. After all these are my clothes, given to me by my relatives who simply adore me right?"

Draco stayed silent not looking away from Harry, who walked back to his previous seat and began eating again. The food was cold, but it didn't bug him.

Draco muttered something too difficult to hear. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't hear you. You're going to have to speak up." Harry was actually enjoying the blond boy's discomfort.

"I said that you should go change back." Draco said, voice sounding strained almost as if he was trying not to choke.

"What's wrong with my clothing Malfoy, you tell me to get my own clothing and now that I have it you want me to change?"

Draco got up and walked for the door, before he could leave though Harry spoke to him. "If you want to apologize, or call a truce Malfoy I'm going to be in the library after." His voice was still calm, but his body was shaking.

He felt somewhat guilty for what he did, but he couldn't deny the fact that the Draco kind of deserved it.

After he was finished with his food he left, not wanting to clean up his mess.

Once Harry and Nagini were in the library, the snake went directly for the couch and Harry began looking around.

Despite his many visits to the place he had never been able to look around for himself. As he looked through the shelves he saw many books about the many different areas of dark magic.

He was shocked when he found a book labelled 'Parselmagic' which he quickly removed and sat down beside Nagini with.

He only got a few pages into the theory portion when a headache made itself known. Putting the book down he decided he would just sit there.

He was swept out of a daydream when he heard someone calling him. "Potter? You in here."

Harry tried not to groan as he sat up more. "I'm here Malfoy."

"Good, I just wanted to say…umm I'm sorry I guess?"

The boy was terrible at apologies Harry decided. "Forgiven I guess… Want to do something or..."

The blond sat down on the chair that Voldemort usually sat upon. "Not really…umm you mind if I ask you why you're here anyways."

Harry was about to answer with a plain 'none of your business, but he realized that Draco had not agreed to put a stop to his nagging. It was better to use his reasons as a trade. "I will tell you so long as you and me call a truce, not to bug each other for the remainder of the summer."

Draco contemplated the options. _Why should I call a truce with the Gryffindor's Golden Boy? _He thought before realizing; that was a very Slytherin suggestion for a Gryffindor. Perhaps there was hope for the boy.

"I agree." He put simply.

Harry nodded, "Long story short, I was sick and tired of Dumbledore using me each year just to throw me away every time."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're going to need to explain a little better Potter."

Signing, Harry shifted Himself and Nagini around so that she was kind of sort of resting on his lap and he was sitting with his legs up on the couch.

"First year, Dumbledore had the Philosopher's stone hidden in Hogwarts, guarded by six tasks. Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort that year was after the stone. Me, Ron and Hermione went after him and got past all six tasks with relative ease.

"Now why would he put something he was trying to keep out of reach from _The Dark Lord_ in the reach of a few eleven year olds?"

The question was obviously rhetorical. "He sent me back home that summer, and after numerous attempts in trying to contact Dumbledore to get me out of my relatives He finally responded; only to tell me that he couldn't take me away from the house.

"I think that was the first year that my whale of an uncle started beating me."

Draco was shocked. "Beating? As in with fists?" The idea was shocking to the boy, that an adult would actually do that to a mere eleven year old child.

Harry shrugged. "It was when the beating became noticeable at least. He had always just slapped me around before that."

Draco urged him on, intrigued but disgusted by the Harry's story.

"Anyways in our second year it was the whole Chamber of Secrets incident. The old man should have known it was a Basilisk that caused the petrification's, I mean once again second years discovered that.

"Not only that, but he hired the bogus teacher that was Lockhart. Then sent him after the thing! If it wasn't for Ron and I he would have ran like the coward he is."

What happened in the Chamber of Secrets anyways?" Draco interrupted. It had been a close kept secret, and none of the students knew what really happened; thought there was many rumors about it.

Harry thought about how to explain it, and once he found out how to cover up the whole 'Tom Marvolo  
>Riddle I Am Lord Voldemort' thing, it came easy.

He quickly explained how he defeated the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor, and Fawkes healing him he then explained him begging Dumbledore to stay anywhere than the Dursley's for the summer. Hell he would have even stayed with Snape!

Skipping over the summer of hell, he told about the emotional roller-coaster that was his third year. First Sirius was just some barmy man who had escaped from Azkaban, which quickly turned into the man responsible for the death of his parents.

He explained that he found that Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit, finding out that Sirius wanted to take Harry away from the Dursley's, just as much as Harry wanted to leave.

When he had asked Dumbledore though, the man said that he needed to stay at his relatives. No mention that staying with Sirius would be a threat to his safety.

He also explained that his summer back had been the worst. Vernon had gone from beating for a punishment to beating for the sick pleasure he got from causing Harry pain. He didn't tell Draco about the many scars he held from that summer. That was too much for Harry right now.

"Anyways that is the summer I resolved to go to Voldemort if Dumbledore denied my request to stay somewhere else for my summers. So when I got back to school, after the feast I went straight to his office and told him everything that happened during the summer. I showed him what Vernon had done to me and he just played it off like I was some…some needy child trying to get _more_ attention."

Harry scoffed. "Like I wanted that. Anyways he sent me back to Gryffindor tower and for the rest of the year I tried to learn more about the Dark Arts."

Draco nodded. "How did you join The Dark Lord? I meet you can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey can I join you?'"

Harry quickly explained what happened in the graveyard and Draco let out a half laugh. "Seriously? You do realize he could have just locked you in the dungeons right, thrown away the key."

Harry blushed. "I was in a panic! You try being absolutely defenceless facing Lord _Fucking_ Voldemort and a group of Death Eaters!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Draco began to laugh slightly, Harry following quickly behind. Both boy laughing off the tension that had filled the room as Harry had told his dark and painful tale.

Draco was the first to get himself together. "Umm Potter, I just want to say sorry."

Harry looked at the blond. "You already apologized Malfoy."

"Not for being a prat since day one, you know…back in Diagon Ally."

Harry looked at the boy, seeing the sincerity in his eyes he nodded. "Accepted Malfoy, and if you want to you- you can call me Harry?"

Draco held out his hand, "Draco, nice to meet you Harry."

Harry held out his hand and put it in Draco's.

"Now can we go get you my old clothes?" Draco said, half joking.

* * *

><p><strong>If I didn't stop it here it would have just kept going...and going...and, well you get it.<strong>

**Well I hope you liked it; I'm not sure when I will update next, but I will try to do so soon! (I suspect sometime Monday.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like a total bitch for not getting this up sooner! So much has been going on in my life lately I have had no time, but I finally made enough time to get this all typed up and posted! Yay!**

**I feel extra sorry because I feel the chapter isn't that long, but it took me so long to get out on paper!**

**Anyways enough of this, let us begin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Draco had taken Harry to a room filled with boxes all of them filled with clothing, which Draco told Harry he could go through them and pick out the clothes he likes, and once he managed to convince Draco to get out of the room while he changed; Draco got the house elves to get rid of the rags and bring the clothes that Harry wanted to keep away in his room.

Dinner time way approaching fast so the boy's headed for the dining room to sit and chat.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what about Weasley and Granger? I mean you're on the Dear Lord's side now…"

"We really grew apart over the year, I mean with everything that happened how could we not. Ron was nothing but jealous all year and Hermione was too caught up with her 'free' the house elves thing."

Once Harry explained to Draco what S.P.E.W. was Draco asked another question.

"How about Hogwarts, are you going back?"

It was probably the only question Harry didn't ask the Dark Lord within the past three days.

"I'm not sure; I can try to ask though."

Silence carried on until the adults came into the room, Lucius speaking to the Dark Lord about the Unspeakables in the Ministry.

Voldemort silenced him as they entered the room promising him that he would speak to him about it later. Once everyone was seated a house elf brought all the food in and everyone helped themselves.

"I trust your day was fine, Harry." Voldemort spoke.

"Yes Master, I think Draco and I were able to come to an understanding today." Harry looked to Draco, who was keeping his head down, trying not to look to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort nodded and went back to his food. Dinner was a quite affair, as it seemed most meals were; before long everyone was finished eating and going to do their own separate thing.

As Voldemort left the room, Harry quickly got up and followed. Halfway towards his room, he finally acknowledge Harry's presence. "What do you want, Harry." The man seemed irritated, and Harry was more reluctant to ask his question, but knew better than to just walk away like an idiot.

"I was just wondering if I was going to be going back to Hogwarts or not."

Voldemort stopped suddenly and Harry almost ran into him. The man seemed to contemplate his words before they were spoken. "It will be decided by the time you will need to know, I believe that it will all depend on you though."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sorry for being a bother." He turned around and back down the hall, hoping for some way to find Draco, or even Nagini so he didn't have to be bored for the rest of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!1 Day Time Skip!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was morning and Harry was once again sitting on his bed, showered and dressed waiting for someone to pick him up…so far no luck.

He cast yet another _Tempus _which read _6:13_. It had only been about 5 minutes since he checked last, though it felt longer.

It had been a long night twisting and turning, not being able to sleep; in the end he had just gave up and slept on the floor with a thin blanket and a pillow. His back was kind of sore, but he wasn't that tired.

His mind kept wandering back to Voldemort. The previous day, he had been very calm, even when Harry had snuck out of his room before someone came to get him. He was just told to sit down and was given a warning.

He was expecting the man to turn against anything, every minute of the day, But no matter what he did he man was completely controlled.

Personally it unnerved Harry a bit. The man was usually predictable in his usual mood, and Harry found it hard to trust unpredictable people.

He was startled from his thoughts by a loud knocking on his door. "C-coming!" He said as he jumped from his bed and to the entrance. He was a little shocked to see both Voldemort at the door, but greeted him with a good morning.

As they walked down the hall Voldemort addressed him. "It is just you and I for breakfast; everyone has decided to be lazy today, as for you I have your present. It arrived late last night and do hope you enjoy it as I have planned."

As they sat down and ate, it was the only thing Harry could think about; the ever illusive present. It had been in the back of his mind since jut the other day when it had first been mentioned.

Once Voldemort was done eating, he waited for Harry to be finished; which was a first, since the man had never done so.

Once Harry finished up his meal, the two headed out to an area of the manor he had not been before, though chose not to ask. He would find out soon.

Only minutes later did they come across a large steel door at the end of a hall way. It was cold to the touch and the handle was small.

Voldemort did not hesitate to open the door, and Harry reluctantly followed Voldemort down the stone steps.

The atmosphere changed almost immediately upon stepping through the doorway. It reminded him of the Dursley's; the pain and suffering during the long summer months and the years before that.

The steps ended and the only thing visible was a long hallway, which occasionally held a heavy steel door.

Voldemort slowed his paces so he was walking beside Harry, putting a hand on his back; making sure the boy did not try to run.

"Do not be scared Harry. We are here for your present. Nothing else, you are not going to be shoved in one of these cells."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent, letting the Dark Lord lead he where he wanted him to.

They stopped at a door around the end of the long hall; Voldemort held out his wand to the lock at the side and it quickly undid itself.

"Now Harry once you see your present I will give you two options. Choose wisely boy, this will decide how I see and treat you for the rest of your stay with me. No matter how long."

Harry squeaked out a small "Yes Sir." before Voldemort allowed the cell door to fly open releasing the smell of human filth's from the small and humid room, which Voldemort quickly cast a freshening charm on before entering; Harry hesitated before actually stepping into the dark room.

It took only a few seconds to adjust to the lighting change, but when he was able to see clearly his heart almost stopped.

All three Dursley's sat unconscious, shackled by the arms to the stone room.

"How do you like your present Harry?" Voldemort said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing Harry to jump.

"I-it I just…I don't understand" Harry finally muttered out.

"They are your gift. They will be your practice for the unforgivable curses. It is suitable after all. Three of the most hated people in your life and three unforgivable spells to use. You have until after dinner to decide what to do, but if you chose not to go through with this Harry; remember. I can make your life here worse than they could ever wish."

Harry paced his room, his mind still rattled from the morning before. Dinner was approaching fast and he had skipped lunch.

Nagini lay curled on the bed, watching the distressed boy. **'I am not sure what your problem is snakeling. Tom told me about the muggles you lived with. Should you not be happy that you can punish them for what they have done to you?'**

Harry collapsed onto his bed, careful not to land on the snake. **'I'm not happy, but I'm not completely upset about this. I mean it's not like they don't have it coming. I'm not sure I can do this though. Not to mention if I don't then Voldemort is probable going to lock **_**me**_** in the dungeons!'**

Nagini let out a snakelike chuckle **'Come now child, I am sure Tom is just trying to motivate you to actually consider what to do. You are after all the key to the war, and when Tom gets the rest of the prophesy I'm sure he will have a permanent position for you.'**

Harry silently agreed with the snake. **"Still not sure if I can go through with it…' **he whispered.

Nagini slithered onto his chest, and he began stroking her scales. **'You wish to learn the dark arts do you not? And if so would it not be better to get the ugly portion of the lessons done with.' **Nagini spoke with confidence.

'**I guess…'**

'**It is also better when you can feel actual animosity for the people, instead of trying to cast on someone you do not know.'**

Harry raised a suspicious eye brow. **'You know a lot about the dark arts for a snake.'**

Nagini laughed. **'You do not spend long days with Tom and learn nothing about the dark arts.'**

Harry nodded. **'I just don't think I can do it… Sure I don't like them, and there have been a lot of times when I had wished them dead; I just don't think I personally can do it…'**

Nagini hushed him. **'It will be fine snakeling, I will sleep with you tonight if you would like. I am also sure Tom would not mind if I came along with the two of you into the dungeons.'**

'**Thank you Nagini, I think that might help.'**

Harry was the last to show up for dinner. Mostly because Nagini was hunting for house elves again, but nobody minded; though there were some questions as to where he was at lunch. When he said he wasn't hungry Narcissa scolded him for skipping a meal.

He was the first to finish eating, despite his tardiness. He mostly picked at the food on his plate.

Once everyone else left the room, The Dark Lord spoke. "So Harry, what is your choice. Let your relatives rot, and let whatever happens to you happen. Or will you take my lesson, and in return earn a few lessons of your own; and possibly earn some more of my trust."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to stop the trembling in his hands. "I-I will take the lesson, sir."

He was deeply tempted to say 'try', but had a feeling the word would not go over well with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort rose from his seat and lead Harry and Nagini to the dungeons. The only thing on Harry's mind though was if he would actually be able to go through with what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! So what did you think? I am still trying to figure out if it should be one spell per Dursley, or all three on each one... Any clues? Anyways I hope to speed things up a bit more after next chapter. Hoping I get it done and posted soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Things gat a little dark in ths chapter, but lighten up a bit at the very end. Anyways I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope it is enjoyed. First time writing torture, hope it isn't too bad.**

**Alos I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I am so happy that I got this story posted and it has gotten such great feedback...**

**Now, Ladies and Gentelmen, boys and girls, Harry/Voldemort fans of all ages... I give you... Chapter 10...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

The dungeons seemed colder and longer to Harry as he, Nagini and Voldemort made their way to one of the final cells, which held Harry's three muggle relatives.

When they reached the door Harry felt that it opened too soon, as the stench of the cell wafted out. Harry stayed glued to his spot before Nagini nudged him in with her head on the back of his knees. It took only a second for his eyes to adjust, the rage filled words that came from his uncle to reach his ears and Harry's instincts telling him to run to kick in.

"I knew that this had something to do with you Freak! I ought a-"

Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, gluing him in place and spoke in a calm voice. "You will do nothing Dursley."

"Why should I listen to you? Your nothing but a-"

"Vernon, don't!" This time it was not one of the wizards that cut him off, but Petunia.

Voldemort chuckled. "Listen to your filthy wife, muggle." He turned to address Harry. "Now Harry, the first curse we will be going over will be the Imperius. Can you please explain what the spell does?"

Harry tried to think clearly, but it was hard with all eyes in the room on him. "Umm… The Imperius curse allows the caster complete control over the victim's movements."

Voldemort gave an approving nod, though Harry didn't see; his eyes were ever glued on Vernon, whose face was purple. The man terrified him, even more so that the Dark Lord.

"The second Harry, The Cruciatus?"

Harry mentally hit away the dark thoughts creeping in. "The Cruciatus causes unimaginable pain on its victim's, but the correct feelings have to be brought forwards for it to actually work."

"And the last?" Voldemort asked.

"The killing curse kills its victim on contact." Harry dropped his gaze to the floor, not able to look at any of the faces before him.

Voldemort gave him a gentle push forwards. "Come now Harry, don't be so afraid to try this. Did they ever show any hint of kindness when the beat you? No? How about when they starved you? You cannot go around showing mercy to those who have shown you none, right Harry."

Voldemort was bringing up old wounds causing his insides to itch, begging for him to release pain on the Dursley's, who have been nothing but cruel to him. He let go of his modesty and allowed the hatred for his relatives to fill him.

He took several deep breaths, gaining control of that ever present hatred and his thoughts, organizing them. Which curse should he use on each Dursley?

He would definitely save the Cruciatus for his _beloved_ uncle, but what of his aunt and his cousin? Dudley had always been a bully, and Petunia had always taken pride in humiliating him. He remembered her yelling at him when he was young or coming home bloody from being beaten by Dudley on the way home from school. Harry thought for a second longer before he let a crude smile cross his lips.

Yes that would be perfect.

Harry drew his wand from his pockets and pointed it at his silent cousin, who quickly began stuttering. "Yo-you can't do magic o-outside of that Freak school of yours!"

"Oh shut it Duddykins." Harry seethed as he whispered "Imperio."

A soft colorful light burst from his wand and drifted over to Dudley, before a calm expression crossed his chubby face. He decided to start with simple commands. Fist he ordered Dudley to stand. It took a try or two for the boy to actually do it, but he did. Next was to jump around a bit, this was mostly for Harry to get a feel on controlling him. He felt resistance in his mind whenever he gave a new order, but it didn't sway him much.

Next Harry got him to walk, until the end of the chain on the shackles, testing the length. Not far enough to reach him and Voldemort, but plenty enough for him to do what he wanted.

"Now Duddykins, what do you say we give your mom a taste of what she stood by and watched?" Harry asked rhetorically, commanding the boy with his mind to attack his dear mother.

The result was almost instantaneous as Dudley lunged for his mother, blissful expression still on his face as he began to beat his mother with his fists; her screams filling the air like a banshee in the night.

He allowed the beating to go on for a few minutes before he canceled the spell, letting Dudley come to as he finished beating his mother.

The boy collapsed on his hands and knees in tears, crying for forgiveness from his mother.

"Oh Duddy," Harry said, his voice holding a sweet tone. "Any forgiveness from her won't save you from me."

"Don't you are threaten my family Boy." Vernon spoke harshly, his face colored purple.

Harry froze; it was never good when his uncle was like that. Nagini sensed the dilemma forming in Harry's mind and slithered forwards. **'Come now snakeling; show him that you just do not threaten. There is nothing he can do to you now. You will make him pay, you just need try.'**

Harry took a few deep breaths knowing Nagini was right and calming himself. He has had enough with his aunt and cousin for now; after all he didn't want to make his uncle feel left out.

A small smile crossed his face as he began to tease his uncle. "Oh I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, do you feel left out? I can fix that."

Harry raised his wand to his uncle, and concentrated on all the pain the man had ever put him through, the beatings and the long chores with little food. Oh yes, he would defiantly curse this man. He could justly wish to cause this man pain for the sake of pain.

"Crucio." He said; his voice echoing in the room for a second before the heart retching screams of his uncle tore through the air. He allowed the spell drop after a few seconds due to a mixture of exhaustion and wanting to cause a more physical pain to the man.

Harry could feel the spells beginning to drain his magic fast, but he could finish this before he became too exhausted to continue.

"It isn't fun is it uncle. Helpless before someone who can cause you so much pain. Perhaps you wish to bear a similar scar as mine?" He inquired, rubbing his stomach over the word carved into it. "After all, you said I took too much pride in being a '_Freak_', but you also take too much pride in being a _dull_ and _normal_ person." He sneered at the word normal. It was everything the Dursley's had pride of.

Harry hummed and looked around the room, trying to ignore the Dark Lord inquiring looks. He spotted a set of shackles on the ground and picked them up, transfiguring them into a smooth and sharp blade. He threw it at Dudley's feet as he cast Imperio once more on his cousin.

As Dudley approached Vernon with the blade, Vernon began to panic; even going as far as threatening to attack his own son, but Harry was not swayed and made Dudley lunge to attack his father.

It was a bit of a fight, but Dudley's strength had managed to outduel his fathers after a few fists to the stomach and face.

Once Harry had Dudley so Vernon could not fight back, he made the boy get down to work. Raising Vernon's shirt to reveal the thick blubber he called a stomach. Once enough of the flesh was visible Dudley began to carve a crude _N_.

As the boy began working, and Vernon began crying out in pain, Harry looked to his aunt; who was looking in shock at the scene before her.

He left her be for now, she was doing the best thing for him at the moment, watching the torture of her own husband.

Vernon began begging for mercy just as the _R _was finished. "Oh come now Uncle, you can't expect me to let you off easy. After all never begged as you whipped me, or carved that word into my flesh."

Harry was truly angry. The man truly though if he begged Harry would stop. A sick smile crossed his face, and he made Dudley carve the letters deeper into his father's skin. Vernon's screams quickly escalated, and Petunia finally looked away though Harry didn't mind.

He kept his concentration on keeping Dudley doing his work as he chatted with his aunt. "Come now Aunt Petunia, you can't tell me you can't watch this but you can stand around watching and even taking part in the abuse of your own nephew."

He ignored her as he watched Dudley carve the rest of the word into his father's chest. As the boy finished the _L_ Harry released the spell, causing Dudley to jump off of his father and land on the floor, staring at his blood soaked hands and his father trying to piece together what had happened. Petunia finally looked back, her eyes wet with tears as she saw her husband and son.

Dudley had begun sobbing as he pieced together what happened. Vernon however was silently crying, and clutching where the word _NORMAL _was carved into his flesh; blood was gushing from the wound.

The scene had almost sent Harry into a flashback of when he was the one, sobbing and clutching his stomach trying to stop the blood flow. It was enough for him to just want to end it all, but how? He had read that the killing curse was the one that took the most magic to create, and he was running low.

From the looks of it Vernon would bleed to death, he didn't mind though the bastard deserved worse. He looked to the other two and figured he could try to cast two killing curses and let Vernon rot until he died.

"Aunty, you look pale as a ghost." He teased. She looked up at him terrified, and spoke. "Please Harry, don't do this. Yo-"

"You have nothing to say that can change what is going to happen, so save your useless words." He turned to Dudley, who was still sobbing on the floor. "Oh come on Duddykins, it's not all that bad, anyways it will all be over soon."

He raised his wand at his cousin first, knowing that if he could not cast the curse a second time; his aunt would suffer more than the boy ever would.

He took several breaths and gathered a ball of magic in his core, concentrating it on the killing cure, the want to actually kill another person.

It took a minute to actually feel as though the magic was going to do what he wanted. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he closed.

He spoke the incantation, but instead of going out his wand and towards his target it just dissipated inside him.

Voldemort spotted the problem almost instantly and went up behind the boy, speaking into his ear. "You have to truly mean it Harry. You cannot use half feelings with this one. You need to truly want to kill him."

Harry nodded and concentrated again, on all the pain that Dudley had caused him and his feelings of pure hatred for the boy. He felt his magic build again, but this time with a lot more force than before.

"Avada Kadavra." He spoke, loud in the quiet room. As the words left his mouth a bright green flash erupted from his wand and into his cousin.

The boy collapsed from his hunched and crying state, dead on the cold floor. The effect was almost immediate on Harry too. After the few seconds of rush he felt after casting the spell, he felt both physically and emotionally exhausted. Which caused his temper to grow as his aunt began sobbing loudly over Dudley's body.

Feeling that the boy was exhausted and accomplishing what he came to accomplish, Voldemort put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did well Harry, what do you say we save these two for a different lesson."

Harry looked to the snakelike man before nodding, letting Voldemort lead him out of the room and leaving behind the haunted cries of his aunt and uncle.

It felt like it had been forever ago when he had last stepped in his room, but in reality he had been in it not three hours before; pacing and worrying about what was to come.

He quickly changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt before crawling on top of his bed sheets; Nagini already curled up at the foot of the bed after demanding that Voldemort let her stay for the night, which Harry was grateful.

It didn't really bother him that he tortured his relatives and killed his cousin. It was more of the fact that he did do it that bothered him. He had even forgotten Voldemort was in the room halfway through and had almost jumped when Voldemort directed him with the killing curse.

He wasn't really sure if he should be proud or appalled by what he had done, but if he was going by the smug look Voldemort wore all the way back to his room he would say he should feel some pride.

He sighed and Nagini came slithering towards him, resting her head on his torso. **'I hope you do not fret over what has happened tonight snakeling. Tom is very proud of what you have done.'**

"**It isn't that I'm worried, ok well I guess I kind of am. I'm just not sure how to think of myself now; I mean I killed my cousin and tortured my aunt and uncle.'**

'**Do not try to compare the person you are now to the person you were snakeling. You are more like Tom than each of you would like to admit, but you see what you were and Tom saw what he did not want to become. You humans need to think to yourself as you are.'**

Harry pondered the snakes riddle for a while before coming up with his own conclusion. Voldemort, -once Tom- Ha been to focused on what he did not want to become that he lost sight of what he was becoming in the process and Harry was being caught up in who he used to be, and comparing it with who he is now. Whereas Nagini thought he should only be concerned with the now. Who he was and where he was going.

He looked down to the snake, which had fallen asleep while he was lost in thought and he smiled. He could tell the reason the Dark Lord liked her company besides the cheeky comments. Nagini was very wise, and he could tell that she truly did care for Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it..Nagini isn't just a pretty face Voldie keeps around to scare unwanted house elves. So glad I got to develop her a bit more in this chaper, though not until the very end. I would love to have a snake like her...or at least hold a conversation with mine...<strong>

**Anyways did anyone else notice the 'Snakes riddle'... All I could think of was 'Riddle's Snake' after I wrote it... Ahhg! This is worse than Double doors = Dumbledore!**

**Also I think Dudley got off a bit easy, but oh well one of them had to. I have already planned what one dies next.**

**Anyways I will stop ranting now.**

**Next up is a little sneak peek in Voldemort's head and his thoughs on Harry's new 'Dark Side' and the reason he chose to start with The Unforgivables first.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Really wanted to get this up yesterday, but I went to a convention dressed liek a Slytherin instead.**

**Anyways I thank you all again for all of your reviews an I have one last thing to say before this show gets started...**

**NEVER WRITE A HARRY POTTER STORY LISTENING TO TOBUSCUS HARRY POTTER LITERAL!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Voldemort sat at his desk, contemplating the night, which had been an intriguing one to say the least. He had never expected the boy to master all three unforgivable in the night, but the boy had exceeded all his expectations by only failing the killing curse once.

He expected the boy to be magically exhausted after casting his first successful Cruciatus, but he had gone on and cast another Imperious and the killing curse after, which Voldemort thought was almost impossible, seeing as the other night he had used the same curse and passed out after. No child Harry's age should be magically capable. The boy was just becoming one big puzzle to the Dark Lord.

He thought back to when he watched the boy curse his relatives. There was something in the air…almost riveting, drawing him towards the boys magic. If the boy could do that more often, he would be more inclined to have him around more.

After a few minutes of reflexing he decided to figure the rest out after he got The Prophesy. He growled at the thought; the thing has been nothing but a thorn in his side from the time Severus had told him of it. No use dwelling on the past though, he needed man power to get it from the Hall of Prophecies …

Or not, perhaps he knew just the way to get a hold of it. After that, he would continue on with the results that proceed.

That being decided he cast a quick wandless _tempus_, and seeing that it was only 10 he called Lucius. Better to get tell the man a few nights in advance instead of the night before, he would need to get a hold of a contact or two.

Lucius arrived not five minutes later, and bowed before him before he beckoned him to sit.

"You wished to see me My Lord." More a statement than a question.

"Yes Lucius, I want you to get prepared to take Potter to the Hall of Prophesies in a few nights time."

Lucius was surprised by the request, but did not show it. "The Daily Prophet has been talking non-stop about the boy disappearing. I could not possible take him out without being harassed by all kinds of media hounds."

Voldemort almost laughed. "You are a Slytherin are you not Lucius? It is easy to create a story that the boy came to you after running away from the murderer of a classmate. Anyways discuss it with the boy; I will not be the one who had to sell the story."

Lucius cursed himself for not thinking of that. "Of course My Lord. When would you like me to take the boy?"

Voldemort thought on when it would be best. "It would be better to go in a few days' time Lucius; the boy will be training with me for the next few days, and I don't think he should be bothered for now."

"Of course My Lord, is there anything else you wish to speak to me of?"

"That is all Lucius, I expect you to get this done with no issues. It will be on you if you fail."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius stood and bowed before walking from the room leaving the Dark Lord once again with his thoughts.

Waking up in the morning was a pain for Harry. He woke at six thirty, hauled the heavy upper body of Nagini off of him to shower, only to have the snake slither into the bathroom not ten minutes later and complain to him about leaving her on the bed that had soon cooled down after he left.

He had quickly finished his shower and dresses with a few comments from Nagini about his scars. He had hid how uncomfortable he was with the topic, but the comments hurt a less than it would have a few days ago.

Only a few minutes after he was dressed did Nagini start nagging him about getting out of the room. It took only a few minutes to convince him to get out.

She went off to chase house elves, leaving Harry alone in the hall ways. He shook his head, wondering why she wanted to come out if she was just going to leave.

He toyed with the thought on the way to the dining hall, which he headed instinctively. He reached the table and sat down. Bored and with nothing to keep him mind occupied he began thinking about his aunt and uncle, still locked away in the dungeons. He wondered if Dudley's body was left there to taunt them. The thought sickened him slightly, but he was not completely opposed to the idea.

He shook his head before standing. He needed something to keep his mind occupied, to keep the morbid thoughts from his head.

He thought of what he could do until everyone was up and down for breakfast. The library was a no-go; it was easy to lose yourself in thought when reading. He needed something that would busy his hands, mind and all his attention.

He almost slapped himself when he realized that the kitchen was right beside him; what better way to subjugate yourself, than in your own paradise.

He burst into the kitchen scaring every house elf as he entered before he dismissed them all. He was happy to see that none of them had started on the morning's meal yet, and ignoring the chart on the side saying what was to be made Harry began to gather his ingredients and he set to work.

It had not been Voldemort to find him this time, but Draco who burst into the room and stood in shock at the food left on the island, that sat under a heating charm as Harry had begun cleaning up his mess not turning to the boy as he spoke.

"Oh hey Draco, hope your hungry I kind of got carried away."

Draco walked towards the food, and was left in shock. On all but one plate were two crapes, a small bowl of oatmeal at the side, ham and a slice of toast. There was only half the amount of everything on the other plate.

Draco was speechless as he watched the boy cleaning up the mess, leaving the dishes for the house elves.

Harry walked to Draco and gentle slapped his face. "You ok Dray?"

"Don't call me that. It's so undignified."

Harry laughed and called for Millie to bring out the meals for everyone.

"Come on now Great-Dignified-One, let us go eat."

Draco began to walk out of the room before he spoke. "Whatever you say All Mighty Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry placed a hand on his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. "I don't ever recall being called all mighty, but I kind of like it."

The boys walked from the kitchen laughing, but Harry quickly sobered when he saw the upset look on the Dark Lord's face.

He was about to ask the man what was wrong, but a sudden screech startled him. He quickly looked up, to where the sound came, and saw a snow white owl flying through a window on the wall.

"Hedwig!" He said as he bolted for the table and sat down next to Voldemort; the owl flew to him and landed on the table, beside his plate. How she knew he didn't really care, he was just happy to see her.

Voldemort quickly drew his wand and pointed it to her. Harry's first reaction was to block the path of the wand from his friend, but he didn't dare. Voldemort swished his wand around in the air, and the tip began to glow a light green in colour.

Seeing Harry's now confused face, Voldemort explained himself as he put his wand away.

"She has no tracking charms of hexes placed on her. Neither does the letter."

Harry looked to the owl, which was now holding out her leg for him; there was indeed a letter attached.

He removed the letter and looked on the front which was unmarked. The seal also had no distinguishable markings. He wanted to rip the thing open, but decided to wait until after he ate.

Hedwig moved herself to the back of his chair, and he joined the adults in eating.

"So Harry, who's the letter from?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I don't know Draco. There was no name and no marked seal of anything."

Signing Draco began to dig into his own food, before exclaiming. "This tastes great Harry! Where did you learn to cook?"

He looked to his ham and began to slice a piece off talking stiffly as he went. "My relatives thought it was a good Idea for me to learn. It was something I picked up fast."

He took the ham off of the fork and gave it to Hedwig, who took it and nipped his hair gently as a type of 'thank you'.

He quickly became full after eating his oatmeal and crape, so he gave his ham to Hedwig and went straight for the letter to his side. Curiosity was almost killing him as he ripped open the parchment.

'_Dear Prongslet,_' were the first words on the page, telling him exactly who it was from. "It's from Sirius?" He asked, mostly himself.

"You mean Sirius Black?" Draco asked leaning over to take a peek. "How did he get your owl?"

Slightly irritated he jibed the boy. "Well if you would let me read I might find out."

'_It has been a while since we last talked, and I do hope to get some sort of reply from you; even if it is just to say you are alive._

_Dumbledore has been searching high and low for you in a panic and asked me to write a letter, but this is not it. Hedwig arrived just a few hours ago; it's about 6:30AM right now, but I know that if you are OK and want to be found you would have been already, so I'm sending her secretly._

_I'm not sure why you wouldn't want to be found, but I know Hedwig will find you. She always delivers a letter right?'_

There were a few tear marks on the page, but none of the letters were too smudged not to working out.

'_I trust you Harry, and hope you know what you're doing if you don't want to be found. I really do worry about you pup. Remus has been around lately, he doesn't really show it, but I know he is worried about you too._

_Bet you're wondering where I'm staying right?'_

Harry let out a stiff laugh; Sirius was always terrible at changing subjects.

'_Can't tell you the exact location, but let's just say it isn't the best place. Reminds me too much of my family, but it's better than an old dingy cave right? _

'_Anyways I do hope to hear from you, if not I don't think I would be able to sit still for more than a few seconds.'_

'_From, Snuffles.'_

Harry looked to Voldemort, who was still eating his food staring intently at the plate as if something was going to jump out of it at any moment.

"Master, would it be alright if I wrote a letter to someone?"

Voldemort looked at him curiously. "It would depend on who you wished to send it to, not to mention what you wanted to say."

Harry looked down to the letter. He really didn't know what to tell Sirius, it's not like he could just say 'Yeah just joined Voldemort. Having a great time, don't worry about me!'

He signed, knowing full well that he would have a lot to edit out and explain. "Of course, Master. Do I have anything to do this morning?"

"No, you are free to do whatever; though after lunch we are going to have another lesson in the dungeons."

"Yes, Master. Draco, do you want to do anything?"

Draco who had just finished eating stood. "Sure, but I'll show you to the owlery first."

Voldemort gazed at the two boys joking and laughing as they left the dining room, and felt tightness in his chest.

He was starting to regret making Harry make peace with the Malfoy.

**There you have it. Chapter eleven, I hope you all liked it.**

**Next time, Lucius makes a game plan and Harry writes a letter. Maybe Snape? Not too sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am very sorry for the wait! Too many things going on with school and work, and I didn't have much time to write! But your not here to listen to me ramble!**

**Edit: I know lots of you have been waiting for this, but I finally have this fixed and posted.**

**Lets get this show on the roll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

"Today you will be practicing some tame spells." Voldemort said as he and Harry descended into the dungeons.

It was pretty much the first thing that the man had said to him since breakfast. He seemed a little irritated too.

"They are only considered tame due to the fact that they take little magic to use, but still can do major and permanent damage to a person."

"I get it." Harry said nodding to the man, though Voldemort could not see.

Voldemort opened the cell door and once again led him in. The air smelt like copper, sweat and waist.

When they entered Harry saw both his aunt and uncle were passed out. It seemed his uncle had not bled to death overnight, for which he was grateful for. The man deserved to watch his wife die too. He also didn't mind that Dudley's body had been left right where it was left.

"Today we are going to put to test how much you actually took in from reading the books I have given you thus far."

Harry nodded. He couldn't remember the books clearly, but he still remembered some of them. He slotted the few spells that he remembered in his memory.

"Is there anything in particular you would like me to start with sir?" Harry asked, a bit nervous. He didn't remember the names of too many of the spells.

Voldemort growled, obviously sensing the boy's dilemma. The boy was powerful, but he needed the right medium of teaching. It had now become obvious to Voldemort how Harry learnt best; through experience and practice.

"There are several you could use in this situation; there is the _Ardens Ferro_ which heats metals that are in contact with skin.

"There is also _Rapidus Oculos_ which slowly burns away the nerves of the eye. Though it takes about a week for the spell to eat away at all the nerves." Voldemort smirked remembering all the fun he had with the last spell.

Harry didn't want his relatives eye sight to be damaged. No, he wanted them to see everhthing so he settled for the other option. He drew his wand before turn back to Voldemort. "What is the counter curse for the first one?"

He didn't want to burn up the two of them too bad before he could do anything else.

"_Frigus Metalli_."

Harry nodded, turning his complete attention back to his snoozing family.

"_Ardens Ferro"_ He said, after calmly lifting his wand and concentrating on what he wanted the spell to do, and the emotions that made him want to hurt his relatives. It was easy compared to the Unforgivables and even to some of the spells he had learned at school.

As he expected, both Vernon and Petunia awoke quickly; howling like wild dogs in pain.

He only waited a few seconds more before casting the counter on the metals.

Waited for the two to stop whining and screaming so loudly he took a mental inventory of any other spell he could remember. He only came up with a few, but he felt that was enough.

He looked at the two and their ragged clothes, before gazing to Vernon's blood stained, shirt.

As the two prisoners settled down Vernon began shouting nonsense, but Petunia did nothing to stop him like she did yesterday; In fact, she merely just kept looking at her son's body, a lost look in her eyes.

He would handle her once he got his uncle to shut up though. He turned and was about to cast the same spell that he had used on Snape, but remembered something after that. A more permanent spell, that caused excruciating pain. It took only a second to remember the name.

"_Liquescent Lingua_." He spoke clearly, wand pointed for the man's mouth. It was only seconds before that he was screaming, hand over his mouth with a jelly like goo leaking from his fingers.

The scream got more and more awkward as it went, and went it finally died with Vernon's face planted on the floor, the man released his hand from his face, uncovering his mouth and letting the jelly like substance explode from it.

Vernon tried to speak, but nothing came out but raspy noises that sounded as if the man was trying to cough awkwardly. But it was hard to couch, or even speak, without a tongue.

His aunt had chosen this moment to come out of whatever daze she had been tangled within. "Harry please." She begged again. "Please stop this, you were such a good boy you-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, letting his temper get away from him. "I was a good boy? No shit! I had to purposefully get terrible grades in that _stupid muggle _school just so Dudley could be in the spot light! When I didn't It was always a hit and no food for days with extra chores! Not to mention 'The Whale's' ever famous temper! Who was it always directed at! You say these things _Pet_," He spat Vernon's nickname for his aunt. "But you mean none of it!"

He cast the spell _Magna Ulcera_ on her, causing boils to form all over her skin, the ones that were irritated by the shackles and her clothes popped as soon as they reached a large size. That is when the screams erupted.

She screamed like someone possessed and curled in onto herself, as if trying to protect herself from some outside force. It was enough to drive someone mad. Nothing like that caused by the Cruciatus. It wasn't a visible pain. With this you could not see the blood and puss erupting from boils full of infectious puss.

He wanted to scream at her to stop screaming, but he knew it would only aggravate himself more. He did the only thing he could think of at the time.

He cast _Liquescent Lingua_ on her.

He knew something was wrong the second the spell had begun to liquefy her tongue. She was coughing and trying to gasp for air until the only visible movements from her was the shaky breaths she tried to take and the moves to gag, but no sound was coming from her.

Only small drips of the jelly like liquid came from her mouth. Everything was in slow motion, and he had no way of speeding it back up. This was in no way like how Dudley died; his death had been quick. This was agonizingly drawn out.

The world sped up again when his aunt's body was completely still; the only sound in the room came from the awkward sobs and tears from his uncle. He didn't think he had ever been so shaken. His whole body seemed to tremble.

He was shocked when a hand fell onto his shoulder, causing him to jump around and point his wand at the person.

That was a wrong move. In once quick swipe Voldemort had his wand drawn also. Rage filled the man's eyes.

"You dare point that at me Potter." He snapped. "Maybe it is time to show you who is really the boss around here. _Crusio_!"

As the first syllable jumped off the Dark Lords tongue Harry had instinctively said the only spell that jumped into his mind.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The room jumped into life, the two spells battling over dominance, yet both powerful in their own right. This anomaly only served to confuse Voldemort. Never has one of his own spells been held off like this, especially not by a boy.

He canceled his spell, causing the boys to collapse. He felt his rage and anger grow, but with what just happened he could not curse the boy to get it out of his system.

"Get out boy." He said; his voice full of rage. As Harry was about to pass him he quickly and firmly grabbed he boys arm and extended him hand.

It took a few seconds for the boy to realize he was telling him to hand over his wand. If he wasn't so mad he would have laughed. Once the boy had reluctantly handed over his wand and ran, Voldemort turned to examine the boys work.

It was obvious by the reaction he had, that he hadn't expected it to be so messy. Voldemort was a bit surprised though, he had managed better than he thought he would have. He didn't break down to the point of tears when his victim had begged him for mercy.. Though he wasn't sure if the boy took the best approach; Ok he knew he didn't.

He looked to the fat, blubbering slop that shared this space with one, well now two corpses. He was tempted to kill the man now, just out of spite but knew he wouldn't. No, he would be dealt with after the prophecy, and after he had his most loyal by his side once again.

He examined both wands in his hands, which seemed to glow within the others presence. For now, he needed at somehow talk to a certain wand maker.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it. I know it was short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Hmm, I wonder what Voldemort will make of this new situation.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone who reveiwed. I apriciate the feedback, even if it is a small reveiw. This chapter is longer than the last, and not as long of a wait. Funny how that works out. **

**Anyways. Let's get this started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

The first thing Harry did when he got out from the dungeons was bolt for his room. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he was stupid! He was an idiot! His mind went directly to what he could think of to be the worst things to happen.

Beatings, whippings and starvation; the same pains that he had tried to escape, though the thought of Voldemort manually whipping someone was strange; no Voldemort would curse someone, a curse that had the same effects as a whip, or leather belt. He didn't recall any from the Dark Arts books he had read, but he only read three or four.

He collapsed onto his bed, trying to get his mind to stop, but he couldn't stop the voices, the screams of his aunt.

He first ones hadn't been bad, but when he cast _Magna Ulcera _they were terrible. They echoed off the walls as if directed right at him. He could have just cast _silincio_, but he didn't think of that at the time. Instead he caused her to choke to death on her own liquefied tongue.

He shuddered; it was not the fact that she died, but the fact that he killed her without even meaning too. He was planning on just using _Avada Kadavra_ if Voldemort wold let him. Nice, quick and clean.

His mind went next to him raising his wand at the Dark Lord. It was a stupid move. Everything would have been better if he had not just raised his wand. It was that simple move that caused that irritated look behind Voldemort's eyes to snap into full blown anger.

_'You dare point that at me Potter. Maybe it is time to show you who is really the boss around here'_

Harry hid under his blankets as he remembered the words that Voldemort had said as if the sheet would stop his thoughts from reaching the Dark Lord.

He vaguely remembered sending _expelliarmus _at him and before he knew it, the two spells stopped each other and looked as if they were battling for superiority. He tried to stop the spell, but he couldn't until Voldemort had released his.

He had of course been reluctant to hand his wand over to Voldemort, but he felt that he was safer away from it at the moment.

With nothing to do, and his thoughts calming down, Harry figured he would try to get some sleep; he curled in tighter upon himself and closed his eyes, trying not to picture the body of his bloody aunt lying on the cold dungeon floor.

Twenty five year old Tom Riddle strode through Diagon Ally as if he owned the place; people from all sides avoiding getting too close.

Voldemort silently scoffed. Even when he looked like is bastard of a father; people still feared getting too near to him. He supposed it was due to the peculiar air he had around him, which came from creating horcruxes and cheating death.

He mostly ignored them though; he didn't care if he drew too much attention, unless Dumbledore was taking a stroll out in this zoo of people today.

He knew exactly where he needed to go to get his answers, it wasn't that hard either. Ollivander's was right down the street.

He entered the dusty shop, careful not to get any of the thick grime on his robes. Before he could even call for the foolish old man, he was already there at the top of his steps, looking older than ever.

"Tom Riddle, I didn't expect to see you here again." He paused, as if thinking of something more to say. "I didn't think anyone expected to see you again, after all; you have been dead for almost fifteen years."

Voldemort sneered. "I have questions for you old man, and I am willing to kill you to get them." He drew his yew wand and Harry's holly one from his robes.

Ollivander seemed shell shocked, as if the worst thing in the world had happened. Voldemort could only laugh. "You think I killed the boy. Do you not? Well you have no need to fear old man, the boy is safe and in my possession for now."

"I assume that you are here because your wands have reacted, have they not?" Olivander said, walking down the steps. He reached for the wands, and Voldemort handed them to him. He could easily wandlessly curse the man if necessary.

"This one, yours is made of Yew with a phoenix feather as a core." He placed the wand gently on the counter. "Ah this one, I saw it only at the beginning of this school year, Holly with a phoenix feather core. Do you wish to know something Tom? I know why you are here, though I am not surprised." He didn't wait for Voldemort to respond before he went off.

"The phoenix that gave me the feather for your wand came to me, not long before the boy's birth and gave me another. That wand was very picky after that. Not even letting me take it from its case, to even try to sell.

"That is until young Mr. Potter himself came into my store. No wand seemed to channel his power just right. Always too weak, that is when I knew that this wand here wold choose him, if no other.

"Your wand and his come from the same bird, and they recognize that. You will be unable to harm the boy, and the boy unable to harm you as long as these wands are by your sides. In a scene they are brothers, it is very ancient magic."

Voldemort growled and swiped the wands from Ollivander. What did that mean for the prophecy? If they were unable to harm each other does that mean it was interpreted wrong? He growled again, just another piece he was uncovering. Oh how he hated puzzles.

He cast obliviate on Ollivander before he left. Even if he was mad, he refused to take chances being caught this soon. The wizarding world didn't even believe the things Dumbledore was saying about his resurrection, not that the old man had much to go on.

He was about to head for Knockturn Ally, when a billowing black robe caught his eye. Voldemort smirked; he had been wanting to talk to Severus today. Talking to him now would be easier than later.

He followed the man into the apothecary. As Severus looked at a wall, Voldemort came up behind him.

"Hello Severus, it has been a long time." He said, making himself sound like an old friend.

Severus looked like he was about to tell him off, but once he got a look a 'Tom' He froze in place. He knew for sure who it was once Voldemort released the glamor over his eyes for a few seconds.

It has been. How have you been?" He had to fight himself not to say 'My Lord' at the end of that.

"I am feeling well, as for my day it could be much better than it is; How about you doing."

Severus knew the Dark Lord was asking if anything with Dumbledore or any other person has arisen.

"Dumbledore has asked me to brew him a potion to help him track the boy, so it has put a bit of a delay on an ointment I have been making for a friend; though it should be ready soon."

Voldemort didn't care much for the potion; Lucius was going to the ministry with him in a few days. "Don't spend too much time working on Dumbledore little potion Severus. The boy might be found before you have a chance to get halfway through it."

Severus looked as if he was going to ask another question, but Voldemort didn't wait. "I must be off though Severus, I have things to do today and I must be off. Perhaps I will see you sometime soon?"

Severus knew it was less of a question than it sounded.

"Of course, I will see you soon."

Harry peeked out from under the blankets, allowing the colder air of the room wash over his face. His first instinct was to reach for his wand and cast a_ Tempus_, but with his wand gone he felt almost lost.

He was bored and hungry, but didn't want to chance running into Voldemort.

He went back under the blankets and tried to relax just a bit before he got up. His time was cut a bit shorter than he would have like when he heard the door open, and the close.

He jumped out from under the blankets, and a very relaxed looking Voldemort greeted his sight. The slightly dishevelled boy sat down properly and tried to pat down him unruly hair, which was made worse from the sheets.

He refused to look at the irritatingly calm man, who had just hours before looked as if he wanted to murder him.

"Your wand will be in my possession until I feel you have earned your right to have it again. Though after you pointed it at me earlier it might be a long while before that happens. As for the Prophesy, you will be leaving on a mission to go collect it from the ministry tomorrow with Lucius."

Startled by this sudden spring of plans Harry didn't really know how to respond, so he just gave a simple "Yes Sir." of confirmation.

Voldemort growled. "You also will no longer call me 'Sir' it will always be 'My Lord' or 'Master' from now on. Dinner will be ready soon, I expect you down in ten minutes."

Flabbergasted Harry didn't really expect it, though he felt silly for not seeing it coming. "Of course Master."

The Dark Lord removed himself from the room, almost as quickly as he had got in and Harry almost broke down. It only a few hours he felt that he had lost almost all his freedom in Malfoy's manor; all from one stupid move he made when he had been so lost and disgusted by his own actions.

Voldemort seemed to be getting more and more aggravated throughout the day. He was not sure what had brought on the sudden jealous feelings towards the boy, or even what made him so possessive over him but no matter what happened the boy was his possession and he would show him just that.

He felt had been slack on the boy, and even though he knew why the boy had raised his wan to him it still angered him to no end that what was his would even dare raise a wand to him.

A small voice in his head said the opposite though. That he should forgive the boy, and continue to train him to be his greatest weapon against Dumbledore, and the whole of Britain.

The voice of Tom Riddle that he had never been able to fully get rid of. That human half of him that felt such primal emotions of passion and lust, hate and dare he say love. Though he felt 'love' was not the right word.

Even as a whole Tom had never really loved anything. Possessed and cared for yes, but never loved.

Harry seemed to be responsible for is more human half to be mounting in his mind, not by a lot, but enough to be noticed.

He cursed the boy as he walked into the dining hall. He would deal with him once he knew the extent of the Prophesy. Though he almost wished that it said the boy would be his downfall. It would give him a reason to lock him in the dungeons, which he felt the boy belonged.

Once Lucius entered the room, he informed the man about his retrieval of the Prophesy. He didn't seem nervous at all, but Slytherin's could hide such things well.

Dinner had been an awkward one for Harry, as seemed to be a trend for him. He wasn't use to eating at a table, with only a small group of people to talk to and nobody seemed too chatty.

He knew exactly what Lucius wanted though when the man knocked on his door no sooner than five minutes after he got out from his shower.

He told the man to come in and have a seat on the chair, while he took the bed.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord has told you what we will be doing tomorrow."

Harry wasn't too sure he wanted to be left alone with Lucius; he had tried to kill him in his second year and had started a raid at the Quidditch World Cup, but he had no choice it seemed.

"He told me that we are going to get the Prophesy."

"Good, I am here now to tell you that we are also going to have to make a public appearance at the ministry. This will really be killing two birds with one stone. We will get the Prophesy, but also I will most likely gain a closer relationship with the Fudge."

Harry nodded. He knew getting the Prophesy was important, but it just felt like some sort of publicity stunt to him. He also knew that there would have to be some kind of story attached to how he got into the man's possession in the first place.

"So what is our story going to be?"

Slightly shocked that the boy had caught onto that like no other Gryffindor would, he began to discuss the story.

As it turned out Lucius did not do a bad job of creating a story that not only made himself look good, but  
>Harry as well.<p>

Once they had gone over the minor details and Lucius had explained to Harry that they would be meeting up with another Dark Wizard who works as an unspeakable.

"One more thing Potter," Lucius said as he stood from the chair. "What made you decide to join the Dark Lord? You seemed pretty happy to go off saving the world with your idiotic Gryffindor's."

Harry didn't really want to explain this to him, but made the man a promise of sorts. "Can you please ask me again tomorrow? I'm just…" He paused, trying to find a word for how he was feeling about everything that has been going on, and how it has all happened so soon. "Tired." He said for lack of a better word.

Lucius nodded. "That seems acceptable; I understand that the Dark Lord has been training you in the darker side of the dark Magic's."

Harry stiffened up. Of course Lucius knew about his relatives; Voldemort did not go and fetch them himself.

"Just remember Potter. If they seem to be getting a little too intense for you, there is always the Dark charms and such to learn. The Dark Arts isn't all about the best was to torture someone. It is for all Dark wizards, whether they inherited it, or their magic changed to best suit their own environment."

Once again Harry was speechless. So maybe Lucius wasn't as bad of a man as he seemed. Maybe there was a warm heart under the cold mask that he always wore.

He listened as the man walked out and closed the door before he walked to the small desk he had. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He didn't know if Voldemort would let him send it, but he had a feeling that after tomorrow he would be able too.

He quickly jotted down the words 'Dear Sirius,' before he stopped to get his thoughts in order; he quickly jotted a thing or two down, before his mind went blank.

He left the parchment on the desk before crawling into bed and trying to get some sleep, even though he had slept in the afternoon he still felt tired from all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is this story that Lucius has come up with? Hmmm, We will find out. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I get the next one out within a weeks time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am very sorry for the very long delay for this chapter there has been a lot going on lately and my muse went kaput, but it is coming back.**

****_Edit: A little bird told me I kept putting 'Wesley' instead of 'Weasley' I have gon back and changed it for anyone who was really bothered. I am no longer typing this on my old word document with all the words that I had in the dictinary so this might happen again. Tell me if it does and I will fix it!_****

**I leave you with Chapter 14.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Harry was awoken in the morning by the soft hisses of Nagini, who had softly slithered around his form and rested her head near his ear while he slept.

'**Morning,'** he said, reaching out to the bedside table, to grab his glasses. Once they were on his face he had one again reached out, but stopped short remembering that his wand was no longer there.

He fought the urge to sigh. **'You wouldn't happen to know the time would you?'**

'**Oh come now snakeling, do you not know the wandless ways?'**

Harry was about to comment about how impossible that was for someone his age, but he suddenly remembered casting a spell on Snape when he came to the manor.

'**I'm not sure how, the only time I did wandless magic was when-'**

Nagini let out a hiss of what seemed to be laughter. **'Any child can do wandless magic, though it is not known to them. It is what wizards call…unintentional magic?'**

'**You mean accidental?'**

The snake nodded her head in very human like manner **'That is it. Give it a try child.'**

This time Harry did sigh; Nagini was not going to be convinced otherwise, so he best get this done with. When accidental magic happened it was usually due to a strong emotion the person had.

Harry remembered the time when he had grown back all his hair over night from one of his aunts dreadful haircuts. He also remembered trying to get away from Dudley and accidentally apperating onto the roof of the school.

He felt a pang in his chest, but quickly shook it off. He needed to think of the time, to think of it appearing in front of him.

He felt magic build up in the pit of his stomach and slowly release. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he closed, and there it was; slightly blurred but still legible the time 7:08 right above his head.

It disappeared as soon as he read the numbers though. He had lost concentration, and the spell had dropped.

'**Wow.'** He hissed blankly. He didn't really expect anything to happen, but it did even though he felt a bit drained after it. Perhaps he would save wandless training for after.

He quickly got dressed before he and Nagini went out the door and towards the dining room. Harry felt a bit better; he didn't have a wand, but he managed to cast a wandless _Tempus_ even though he felt slightly worn-out after.

After breakfast Harry and Lucius went to the sitting room to discuss what was going to happen during their trip. They had talked through the details last night, but they needed to make sure that they were prepared.

Once Lucius deemed fit to go they took the floo to the ministry, Lucius going first with Harry following.

The Atrium wasn't too busy at this time with most people already working, but it was sill crawling with witches and wizards. Harry stuck right by Lucius's side, careful not to touch the man.

They only made it halfway to the elevators before a reporter saw them and loudly announced their presence.

Harry grabbed onto Lucius's arm, more startled by the face that everyone who had heard the announcement had stopped whatever they were doing in favor of basically pouncing on him.

He was almost glad his currant company was a Malfoy, for Lucius's cold glare seemed to keep everyone at bay.

As he had predicted to himself the first question to roll off of someone's tongue. Lucius spoke in a commanding voice, telling everyone to calm themselves, and ask one question at a time.

The first person to speak was already holding a notebook and a quill. "What happened to you at the final task and where have you been since then?"

Harry was nervous and shuddered at the beginning, trying to sort out the foggy details from last night.

"Me and Cedric grabbed the cup at the same time, which turned out to be a portkey. We landed in a graveyard, but we didn't get to look around much. A guy come out of nowhere and killed Cedric with the killing curse. Fought him for a while before he got me in the arm with a curse, and I lost grip of my wand.

"While I was trying to retrieve it, he levitated the cup to Cedric and sent him back. He had begun walking back towards me when he stopped, I launched for him and he apparated away. We ended up is some woods and he shook free than apparated again.

"It took me a while, but I managed to find my way out of the woods before it got too dark out; Malfoy manor just so happened to be the house I found, though I didn't know it."

He stopped his story there as questions then were projected at Lucius, like what he was doing that night and what his reaction was when the Harry Potter showed up at his gate.

He answered them with ease and smoothing out Harry's lies, saying he was spending the night alone with his wife, and that he was utterly shocked that Harry showed up. He also quickly added that Harry didn't want his location to be found at the time, due to his rattling experience.

The media and curious bystanders ate it all up though, leaving nothing for Harry or Lucius to add and before someone could ask a question that they had not prepared themselves for Lucius asked for them to go about their business and that the two had important business to attend to.

A few had followed them to the elevators, trying to get their questions in, but Lucius had grabbed Harrys hand and sped the process along. Once they had managed to reach the elevators, the people seemed to give up in favor of going about their own business.

The elevator idled for a few seconds, with which Lucius prepared himself for the unsteady ride, before addressing Harry.

"You might want to hold onto something Potter; this can get a bit hectic."

Harry stared at the man as if he were crazy, but he didn't get to voice his thoughts as the elevator sprang into action going straight down at an alarming rate, leaving Harry gripping onto a rope hanging from the roof of the contraption.

As the wild ride went on its process of picking people up from one stop, then proceeding to another Harry stuck close to Lucius's side and looked at the floor not wanting to be recognized.

I was easy to say that the plan wasn't a huge success, people still whispered behind his back of suspicions, but nobody really did know for certain so they tended to drop the topic.

Only after the last man got off the elevator did Lucius speak. "When we meet up with my friend, you will not ask him any personal questions, is that understood?"

Harry was slightly confused. "Ok, but can I know why?"

Lucius did not sigh, but the man looked as if he wanted to. "The people who work in the department of mysteries are called unspeakables. They are called that for a reason."

The elevator slowed to a stop, before the doors opened wide, the room was almost black, with almost glowing walls. "Como on now this is our stop."

Harry followed behind Lucius into the eerie room, refusing to get to far from the man. They were stopped at the end of the hall by a man dressed in a hooded clock.

"It is good to see you Lucius." The mysterious man said, his voice obviously altered my a spell. "You are early as always, and you young man are obviously Harry potter."

He walked forwards and held out his hand, shaking Lucius's hand first, and then offering the appendage to Harry who hesitantly shook it. The man was tall and skinny, but his grip was very firm.

"Follow me, don't stray." He man said, leading the way through the hall, which led to a series of dark tunnels, all lit by the strange blue glow.

They walked through a large door, which led to a circular room with many doors. The man led them to the center of the room before drawing his wand and waving it silently around the room.

A door to their right shone a slightly green colour before the man stalked quickly towards it, opening it wide revealing a library of sorts. The only difference being instead of large tomes lining the thousands of towering shelves glowing pale blue orbs sat on small decorative pedestals awaiting someone to come and retrieve them.

"This is the Hall of Prophesies." The strange man said. "Every prophecy ever told on or soil –fake or real- is recorded into these very halls."

Harry looked around the halls, feeling something pulling lightly on his magic; he fought the urge to run ahead and follow it, instead he stayed closely behind the man, moving in front of Lucius.

They went down twists and turns, each turn drawing Harry closer with the beckoning magic until they reached an intersection.

"Your prophecy Mr. Potter is right-"

The man had no time to finish his sentence as Harry walked forwards and picked up a glowing orb from its pedestal decorated with dragons.

It was almost as spirits were whispering in his ear, but the voices were not strong enough to break through. He was startled back when the hooded man placed a hand onto his almost dropping the orb.

"Careful now, we don' want to drop it." He said, placing their hands so that his wan on the bottom supporting the orb and Harry's hand was on the top.

"I am going to cast a spell that will allow you to hear the prophesy, it will play only once."

Harry nodded at him before the man drew his wand again and cast the spell.

All of a sudden Harry's world went blank only the words of the prophesy filling not only his ears but his every thought.

_'The one with the power to aid the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die by the hands of another__for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to aid the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

Harry felt light headed as the world came back into perspective; the words ringing in his mind as everything sorted itself in his head.

One thing was certain, this was not the prophesy that Voldemort had told him part of. This was definitely different. There was one question that came to mind as the thought of what could be wrong.

"Is there any other Prophesies meant for me?"

It did not take long for the man to replace the first prophesy and go for a second that was placed not a row beside it.

He silently placed a hand onto the top of the orb and the man casted his silent spell sending him into another blank mindscape.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the _

_Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Harry gasped for air as he heard the full version of the prophesy Voldemort had told him nights ago. He was unable to ask any questions though for his thoughts were torn away by the orb turning into dust within his and the strange man's hands.

"This one was a fake. Any legitimate prophecy will remain in these halls until a new one fills it's place, fakes however are only good for one listen until they turn into ash."

Harry jumped back as Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder, startled by the sudden contact.

"It is best we get back now Mr. Potter. I have company coming over later today and I mustn't be late. Thank you, as promised you will get your information when it comes to me. Maybe this time you will choose a side."

The man nodded to him and led them out of the rooms and halls, back into the corridor, the elevator in full view.

Lucius shook hands with the man before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him away. The ride up and through the ministry went smoothly, only having almost fallen a few times he finally got a hang of the balance needed to travel in the magic run machine.

By the time they got back to the atrium it was empty except for a few people mingling around near the floo. He saw a man with red hair in the midst of the people and angled himself awkwardly to get a better look.

Arthur Weasley was talking amongst a group of people; it was friendly chat by the look on his face, but he looked very tired as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep for a while. He felt guilty, but couldn't bring himself to feel too bad for the man.

The Weasley family all knew about the abuse, but not the major extent; they still followed Dumbledore's influence and left him there.

He turned back to Lucius and continued walking but he heard a shout behind him. He turned only to find that Arthur had seen him, running towards him with his arms waving in an almost comical fashion, but it didn't seem funny to Harry.

Would he be forced back to Dumbledore? He didn't worry about going back to the Dursley, they weren't there anymore but questions would be asked and he did not trust himself to lie without a support by his side.

As the man grew closer Harry hid himself behind Lucius, his fear taking over. He never thought that Arthur himself was scary, but the thought of being brought to Dumbledore was.

Arthur stopped a few feet from them before he addressed Lucius with a short nod.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, I'm surprised you're here today I thought that you took the week off?"

Mr. Weasley was taken aback "I wasn't aware that was your business Lucius. Though I am curious as to why you are in possession of Harry here when the whole of Britain has been searching for him for the past week."

Lucius smiled to the man before standing up taller (even though his posture was always perfect) and taking a step forwards. "I was not aware that was any of your business Weasley."

Arthur took a step back before addressing Harry. "Harry, may I have a word?"

Harry froze; he didn't want to chance being brought back. "Please Harry; it's about your relatives." His tension released but he didn't want to leave Lucius's side just in case. He stood up strait before speaking. "What you want to tell me Mr. Malfoy can here as well."

Arthur looked away, contemplating. "That's alright." He got closer and leaned down to Harry's level, Harry himself already knowing the words before they were out of Arthur's mouth.

"Your relatives have been kidnapped Harry, it happened a few days ago and Dumbledore believes it was Death Eaters. I'm sorry you had to find out from me, but I thought you should know."

Harry was now facing away from Arthur, the predictable knowledge he was faced with was not his problem but the fact that the man thought he would be upset about it. He was angry, and finding no other way to vent tears formed in his eyes.

"Dumbledore is doing what he can to look for them Harry, but there wasn't anything at the house to give us a lead. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry nodded silently with his head still turned from the man. He almost felt bad for making he Weasley's work so hard, but he knew that it is their own fault for getting sucked into Dumbledore's ways.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," he said, allowing a tear to drop before turning to Lucius. "Can we go now?"

Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Of course, let's go Mr. Potter." He gave a short nod to Arthur before leading Harry away towards the floo connections. He let Harry go first so that if the boy tried to get away, he could quickly follow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I had a fight with my muse at the end; I wanted to make t longer and my muse and computer worked against me.<strong>

**Hope to get the next chapter out within the week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to thank you all for the reveiws. A special thanks to LittleGipsy for the corrections on the Wesley's name in the last chapter. My spell check kept correcting it without my notice. It is fixed now.**

**Anyone who thinks I need some work with editing and things, just PM or even leave a reveiw on what needs touching up. I will take your advice to heart. If you don't want to go through that than I won't bother fixing anything. I'm doing this for fun and using my free time.**

**That was my rant, Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Harry stumbled from the fireplace in the main entrance, almost losing his balance and footing; Lucius gliding out almost like his feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Follow me. We have one more thing to do before we go meet with the Dark Lord." Lucius said, walking past Harry and towards the sitting room.

Harry ran after him, trying to keep up with his shorter stature. It was only when they passed the sitting room did Harry ask where they were headed.

"You will see." was Lucius' curt response.

They entered a room at the end of the hall that was closed off by a heavy door. The walls of the room were covered in books and in the corner was a large desk that was covered in papers; at the opposite side of the room was a liquor cabinet with all sorts of bottles with different amounts of the malts.

"Go to the desk. I will be there in a second." Lucius instructed as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

Harry walked to the desk and continued to observe the man who was currently unlocking the cabinet and pulled out a false floor at the bottom he grabbed something from the bottom.

Lucius gently threw the object that Harry now recognized as a Pensieve towards the deck and it gently glided to the desk, obviously held and guided by magic.

"A Pensieve?" Harry asked.

Lucius was a little surprised. "You have seen one before?" He was genuinely surprised. He would not even trust Draco with a Pensieve, let alone his own private one, even if it was currently empty.

"I used one once with Dumbledore, he showed me one of the trials from after the war." Harry said in a very quiet voice. He kept his eyes on his feet, but made sure he could still see Lucius in his peripheral vision. He still didn't trust the man very well in private.

"This is my personal Pensieve; I emptied it late last night for this purpose. I am going to extract your memories of the prophesies so that the Dark Lord will not have to use Legilimency to retrieve them."

Lucius closed the liquor cabinet and walked to the table, where the Pensieve currently hovered.

"What's Legilimency?" Harry asked and Lucius sighed.

"Perhaps another time, we have to finish here before the Dark Lord grows impatient. You have one job Mr. Potter and that is to think of nothing but the prophecies."

Harry nodded; it seemed like a simple task. Closing his eyes; Harry concentrated on the prophecies, bringing the memories to the front of his mind. He felt Lucius's wand go to his temple and pull something out; which he knew (he hoped) was the strand of memory that Lucius had requested.

He opened his eyes to watch Lucius put the silver strand that looked almost like hair into the magic basin. Harry was about to ask if that was all they had to do, but was interrupted by footsteps coming from the hall.

"Ah Lucius, Harry, the house elves said you had returned." Voldemort said as he reached the doorway, just close enough to be out of the room, but still in perfect sight.

"My Lord," Lucius said bowing low. "We were just about to come to you. I took the liberty of having Harry put his memories into my Pensieve to-"

"Hush Lucius, you need not ramble. How did the mission go?"

Lucius stood tall, but not too tall as if afraid of seeming too cocky. "It went well for the most part, Mr. Potter did well and I don't think anyone was to suspicious; we will truly find out in tomorrow's Prophet though."

Voldemort nodded. "Any complications?"

At this Lucius slouched a bit. "Well we ran into one Arthur Weasly after retrieving the prophecy. Nothing too worrisome happened, though Dumbledore suspects us for going after Mr. Potter's relatives."

Voldemort nodded. "That is fine, you are dismissed Lucius." The comment was short and to the point, the Dark Lord wanted him out.

Lucius was about to argue to stay, but there was a certain spark in the man's eyes that shut him up. He wanted to see what would happen and also make sure his valued Pensieve would not be harmed.

He sighed inwardly, not letting it out in fear of the Dark Lord being insulted. Lucius bowed again before he left the room.

"I was almost worried that you and Lucius would be at each other's throats but it looks as if my worries were unnecessary. Lucius does not praise easily that is something you should feel some pride in." Voldemort said walking towards the desk and Harry.

Harry himself stiffened, he was not sure how Voldemort would react when he heard the prophecies and he wished Nagini was there as some form of comfort.

Voldemort ran his fingers over the Pensieve and looked to Harry before plunging his snake-like head into the seeing pool.

Harry waited for almost a minute before Voldemort raised his head from the Pensieve. Rage was the first expression he saw on the Dark Lords face and the only thing he could really think of doing in his panic was to drop to his knees and hide against the desk, so he did.

He raised his head from the basin, eyes alight with fury; he turned to Harry and drew his wand as if seeking his mind for some spell to uses on the now cowering boy. He could end him here and now to negate the last prophecy he had heard, but the new prophecy. The one that had just been discovered. What if Harry really was to aid him in his conquest? The boy had the power, no matter how untrained. With guidance the boy could easily become his equal, though he would refuse to admit that out loud to anyone.

He put his wand down and though about the situation. He remembered viewing Severus' memory dozens of times and he had not found one glitch in the memory, but perhaps of he looked now. Memory charms did tend to fade over the years.

He looked to Harry who was hiding his face in his knees, trembling on the floor. He sighed, if the boy was to be his equal at one point he would need to rectify his mental issues. He will not have some unstable child fighting alongside himself.

"Harry," Voldemort spoke calmly. "Go sit in the chair you are not in trouble, but we do have things to discuss after I am finished what I need to do."

Harry who was still on the floor but had looked up when the Dark Lord began to speak nodded his head and got up to walk the few steps to the big leather office chair Lucius kept at his desk.

First thing Voldemort did was Summon Severus to Malfoy Manor with use of the mark and he called for a house elf to apparate the man into the room when he arrived. He didn't have the patience to wait for the man to walk around to find him.

Sometimes he hated Malfoy's big house.

It didn't take long for a _pop_ to fill the room and for Severus Snape to be standing before him; by the look on his face the house elf gave no warning before bringing him here.

"Ssseverus," Voldemort hissed. "I am having a Sslight dilemma that only you will be able to help me with."

Severus looked into the Dark Lords eyes and was about to question what it was that his Lord needed, but he felt an unbearable pressure on his mind. It was obvious that the only way he was going to find out was if he lowered his occlumency shields.

When he did so Voldemort went straight for the memory he wanted, he didn't want to doddle; if Harry was supposed to destroy him than he refused to let the boy live long enough to do so.

When he found the memory from the night Severus eavesdropped upon Dumbledore's hiring of the new divination teacher he watched the scene, Severus stood just outside the door as the prophecy was recited when it got to a certain part it was almost as a skip happened in the memory and Severus was being dragged in the room by Dumbledore's brother who ran the bar.

He cut off the memory and went back to the skip. He put all of his mind's pressure into seeing what was in that skip before giving up in frustration. Voldemort pulled out of Severus's mind, letting Severus stagger slightly; he paid no mind to the man.

How to break the charm? He could easily go back into Severus's mind and break through it, but that would deal a great damage to Snape's other memories and brain.

The though struck him there. "Severus, put your memories of you hearing the prophecy into the Pensieve."

Severus head was aching as he put back up his occlumency shields and did as Voldemort asked. He drew he memories out with his wand and dropped then in the Pensieve above the desk. He saw Harry on the chair, looking scared and as much as he wished to know what had happened he would wait.

Voldemort dove right into the Pensieve again; here he would not need to worry about breaking Severus's mind.

Watching the memory again he built up all his magic until he got to the part with the skip. He forced the Pensieve memory to stop as he pushed all of his built up magic into the skip. It took some forceful persuading, but came out the victor.

He watched the true memory that Dumbledore had replaced and listened to the true prophecy as it was being told.

_'The one with the power to aid the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die by the hands of another__for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to aid the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

It was the first prophecy that Harry had listened to and it was the true one.

Voldemort was forced out the Pensieve, he raised his head to see who or what had interrupted him he saw the Pensieve shatter and the magic waters and memories spilt onto the deck and carpeted floors.

He cursed the now broken object, but was calmer now. He had the true foretelling all that was left was to decipher it.

He turned to Severus, who was staring at him with interest. "Thank you Severus you have been a great help as to helping he find out the true prophecy. You may go, Severus. I will call you if you are needed again."

Severus wasn't expecting any elaborate explanations but he was given less than what Voldemort would usually give, but knowing his place was not to ask questions he bowed to the Dark lord and took his exit.

Harry observed silently from the chair at the desk, refusing to move his legs from his chest. The position was not all that comfortable, but it made him feel safe.

As Voldemort dismissed Snape and turned his attention to the books he felt less threatened, that is until the Dark Lord came back with two identical books. With the wave of a hand the table was cleaned of all of the water from the Pensieve and he placed one on the desk and began searching through the other one. It was then that Harry snuck a peek at the title.

Voldemort had picked up two dictionaries.

He kept his eyes on Voldemort as he reached for the book and when his hand was barely touching and the man had done nothing be brought the book to him and opened its pages.

The book was obviously lightened with a spell because it was almost as thick as an arm and weighed only as much as a deck of cards.

Looking through it was interesting; it was full of muggle and magical words. He flipped to the 'M' section and even found the word Muggle, making him chuckle slightly.

Voldemort startled him out of his own musings by placing his dictionary down and looking to him. It was in the sections labelled by a big 'S' in the center and top of the page.

"Turn to the L's for me Harry." Voldemort said in a calm voice. Harry did as he was told and flipped to the beginning of the L's before handing it over to Voldemort.

It took Voldemort only a minute to find his page and place the book beside the first.

"Did you know Harry, that there can be a significant difference in the words 'live' and 'survive'?"

Hearing that it was rhetorical Harry kept silent waiting for Voldemort to continue, which he soon did.

"To live and to survive are almost exactly the same, but when you survive it is basically living to try to get yourself through the days, or nights, or even weeks. It is a ground between life and death, a living limbo if you will."

Voldemort paused waiting for Harry to process the information. In Harry's silence he took the time to go over what he remembered from the fake one, the wording made it sound like he would have to die by Voldemort's hands, or the other way around to end the war. The true one however said could have gone either way, it was all about interpretation.

"So what you're saying is that to fulfill the prophecy we have to both stop surviving?" Harry asked before stiffening. He had not addressed the man as 'Master'.

Voldemort chose to overlook it in this situation. If plans were to move forwards he would have to give the boy some leeway and patience.

"In a way, though I am wondering about the part before that '_either must die by the hands of another'_. Why is that?" Voldemort asked himself closing both dictionaries and bringing them back to the shelves.

Voldemort looked through the shelves before turning back to the desk. "You may leave Harry." He said shortly. He could feel a headache making its way to the front of his mind.

Harry scurried off of the large chair and made his way to the door. He really felt like he should say a farewell to the man, though he was sure to see him sometime soon; they did live in the same manor after all. Harry turned to face the man who had gone back to searching the shelves for books.

Harry gathered up a bit of courage and spoke.

"Have a good day Master." He said quickly before rushing out the large doors and closing them silently behind him.

Voldemort's eyes froze when he boy wished him a good day. Not once in his years had one of his followers wished him a good day, or night. It was strange to say the least. His eyes went back to searching.

The words of the new prophecy ran through his head, the only line really bugging him was that Harry was his equal? Ha he was just a boy! As the thought came into him mind he remembered Harry cursing Severus, and the boy's excellent performance with the Unforgivables.

Voldemort growled before grabbing a rather thick book and bringing it with him out of the silent room.

He looked back at the study as saw the broken stone from the Pensieve. He rolled his eyes, Lucius will be devastated he thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong> To those wondering: Yes Voldemort is snake-face, not Tom-Tom (unless I say otherwise). <strong>

**!Important question! : Does anyone feel like Voldemort should make a change to 'Tom Riddle' looks? (He will be doing it on some occasions anyways, but nothing too lasting)**

**Yay something tells me that Voldemort is going to have a tough time next chapter. I warn yo now I might have a slight Drarry part in the next few chapters. (Not too much, and nothing big) Also Snape will also be in the next few chapters! Yay!**


End file.
